HNKNA 8 - Aggression
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Joker decides to become more aggressive in his twisted endeavors to permanently capture his precious Jackie. What will Jackie have to say about his overbearing actions rounding every corner? Joker X Jackie
1. Chapter 1

Of course.

Of course when I have my guard down they throw _that_ question at me. I silently study the carousel, placing in the parts to actually make it work. Last time I used my wrench to make it work. It wasn't a permanent solution but at least it made it work until I was able to work on it now. I wonder where that went? My heart ached for the missing pieces of my home. My wrench and even my violin were..._dispatched_ during the last crazy number of time changes. I wiped my eyes pushing back the tears. Crying now isn't going to do anything.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A clown asks patting my shoulder, "did you cut yourself?" It's amazing how the faceless aren't aware of anything that has happened. They don't talk about it or even seem to know what happened. I wonder if White said something to them?

"No, I'm fine." I smile and shut the door tight, "I'm...going into town for a bit. Don't tell Joker, alright?" I ask struggling to bind my quaking emotions. Ugh...I still don't have enough control over them. I absolutely don't want Joker seeing me like this; it's embarrassing.

"If that's what you want, Miss." He responds with a slight bow, hopping off to other business. My eyes keep up a steady search around the circus making sure that White or worse Black isn't following me. Usually they would be all over me asking why I answered them the way I did. I hug myself tightly; why did I answer them like that? In that moment, when they asked me to commit...I just couldn't. Why? Why couldn't I do that simple thing? Being bound to them forever is what I want but at the same time...

I quickly withdrew from the circus as the sobs began to wreak havoc on my diaphragm.

...I'm scared to give myself fully to him. It's not that I don't trust him. It's...

It's that I don't trust myself.

BLACK'S POV

"MOTHER OF **** ******* ON A PILE OF **** WEARING A MOTHER******* SKIRT!" I shout landing a solid kick on a close by trashcan. White dips out of the way watching me openly express our frustration while he is deep in thought. "Why did she reject me _AGAIN_?! Does she _like_ seeing me frustrated like this?!"

"No, I don't think it's that." White releases a heavy sigh as he taps his forehead trying to dispel my outrage boiling our blood. "She's merely afraid to commit."

"WHY?!" I scream, too blinded by my rage to even want to think properly. I want to tie her up. I want to physically show her the drain and frustration I am feeling. I want to force my connector back onto her and shove her onto the bed and not let her even _think_ of moving until at the very least five glorious time changes of nothing but my -

"It's quite obvious when you stop and think about it. Her mother was a whore; establishing this, we can induce that she cheated quite often on her husband, running merrily off with other men easily even while in a relationship."

"She thinks we'll let her cheat on us?" I growl, flipping my desk and sending papers flying everywhere, "or, is it that she doesn't trust _me_ to be loyal?"

"No no, I'm sure that's not the case. Whatever the reason is, she is afraid of commitment. Now, knowing this, we merely need to pinpoint the cause of her distress and utterly obliterate it." White summarized.

"WHAT THE **** DO YOU _THINK_ WE'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HUNDREDS OF TIME CHANGES?!" I exclaim on the verge of sponging out every single criminal I have in the jail. White merely sighs, unable to come up with a solution he deems good enough to share.

"True...it is mighty tedious but in the end, she will be ours." White confidently purrs as I shove my desk upright. I glare around at the disorganization my rage inflicted on the room. Whatever. I'll just buy a new stupid desk and **** that one up later too.

"I want to know when 'the end' is!" I shout as a particular gleam catches my eye. A pair of bright, shiny black handcuffs offers the perfect solution to my disgruntled rage. White's eyes imposingly flashes over the special cuffs as I pull them from the drawer with a sinister grin.

I'm done waiting; it's time to get a little more aggressive.

JACKIE'S POV

I wearily walk around town glancing over buildings with an empty stare. I feel so...empty. I know I want Joker. I've even given up my wrench and violin. Do I regret giving them up? Not at all. I just miss the memories that go along with them. Does that count as regret? My fingers brush over my throat unable to find my choker. I've lost it once again. I feel like it's been forever since I've had it. With all the crazy things that's been going on I nearly forgot about it. Ugh...

"Ah, there you are Jackie!" Ace's joyful voice cries. I glance over to the knight hardly paying him any attention as I continue on my way. Great. Just peachy. I jump and yelp as his arms wrap around my torso yanking me into a binding hug.

"Gah-!"

"Aw~ are you ignoring me? That's not very nice~," he hums nuzzling his forehead into the crook of my neck. I remain still unable to dish out the effort to push him away. I just can't do it; not right now. I'm feeling too depressed. He pauses before pulling back, whipping me around to face him. I stare right back at him as he cocks his head to the side gazing over me with smiling yet confused eyes.

"What?"

"Boo~ did Joker **** you too hard last night to play with me too?" He pouts, waiting for my retaliation. I emptily gaze over him before heavily sighing.

"In a way, yeah." I agree trying to pull away before he roped me right back in. My legs tremble as he puts most of his weight over my tired legs.

"Boo~ I'll just have to carry you then." He whines before immediately cheering up. I suck in a quick breath as he scoops me up into his arms, effortlessly tossing me over his shoulder. "Away we go~!"

"What?! Ace, put me down!"

"I'm glad you're more lively now; you're going to need it for Joker!" He laughed as I kick and punch his body.

"Joker? Ace, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see once we get there~," he sings tromping out into the woods.

‡

My stomach aches as Ace's shoulder continuously dug into my diaphragm for the next several hours. My dangling arms offered no resistance as he hops over fallen logs and ditches deeper into the woods. Oh gosh where is he taking me now? Ugh...I just don't care anymore...

"It's about ******* time you stupid knight!" Black's voice viciously growls making needles dig into my chest. Oh gosh why...

"Ah, Mr. Black! There you are~," Ace hums, suddenly changing his direction towards Black.

"What took you so long?!"

"Huh? Well, we took a shortcut through the Hatter's estate and then through Heart Castle and then we stopped by Julius for a while and then- ,"

"Just fork her over brick for brains!" Black sharply cuts him off as a warm pair of arms pull me from Ace's shoulder.

"Yes sir master sir~," Ace hums turning around to leave. He's leaving already? I blink.

"Master?" I ask as Ace waltzes off, casting a glance back.

"Yep! I also work for Joker from time to time when the inmates get rowdy. Now, to Julius I go~," Ace smiles charmingly as he hops into the woods vanishing beneath the underbrush. What the heck was that about?! He came and snatched me up, took me through a detour of all of Wonderland, and then suddenly left when he dropped me off to Black?

"Black, he works for you - ?" I suck in a quick inhale of air before his lips tightly seal off the entrance. I lean away and grasp his forearms as he follows me through, unrelenting in his pursuit. A dull throbbing clutches my heart as I slowly push back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His fingers slip through my hair, firmly yet gently grasping a fistful of raven threads. His lips seems to grow desperate as a wet, slimy presence begs for entrance. I jerk back, startled as I gulp down deep breaths. Oh that was close...I forgot to breathe.

"WHY?!" He angrily demands yanking my head back by the hair.

"Ow!" I hiss as he roughly pushes his kisses along my throat. I wriggle in his grasp trying to slip free as he shoves me back onto his bed with messed up sheets. I push against his head unable to even make it budge as he sucked on the of my neck. Gah -! "Black, what are you doing?!"

"You're taking too long so I decided to be a little more aggressive in my approach." He warns clicking something around my throat. My hand jerks up clasping my choker as he twists me onto the center of the cushion. My choker? He's had it? No...this feels different. The leather is very much so new and the lock is completely smooth with no dents. What did he just put on me? His hands tightly snatch hold of my jaws as he shoves his mouth against my lips vigorously rubbing my sides as he tries to get a stronger reaction out of me.

"Get off Black -!"

"No." He growls.

"Why not?!" I demand as he pins my arms above my head.

"Why won't you agree to marry me?!" He hisses, getting right up in my face. My eyes widened, startled. Huh? Is this...what this is about?

"M-_Marry_?" I stutter, frightened of the very word. His eyes angrily flash as he spies a bit of fear leap through my eyes.

"Why are you so scared to love me?! Are you so ashamed of me that you can't bear thinking of ******* me or are you just screwing around with me?!"

"I-I'm not scared to love you!" I defiantly growl. How can he even think that? I _do_ love him! I...I just...

"Yes you are; do _not_ lie to me!" He gruffly spits tightening his fist around my wrists. I cringe as the circulation is cut off into my fingers. Too tight -!

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why won't you let me give all of me to you?" He whines in a stiff yet sweet voice, breathing hard as he rests over me. A shiver runs up my spine from his unnaturally meek voice and pained whine. Why...why does Black look so sad?

"I...look, Black - no, _Joker_ - I love you and that won't ever change."

"Then why won't you give me _everything_?" He begs resting his hand over my pelvis. I cringe but remain firm as he leans down sweetly and gently kissing my jaw. A severe blush flashes across my cheeks as he kisses the tip of my ear. "Why won't you give me yourself? You love me but you are selfishly keeping your coveting body to yourself. So unfair...,"

"B-Black, please understand. I...I can't." I squeak out. Giving him everything...I've thought about it before but how can I? I...I don't even know the first thing about being in bed o-or even the 'techniques' or...or anything. Plus, aren't I eventually going home? The sobering thought snaps me out of the trance Black worked so hard to infuse in me as I pull away, weakly glaring at Black.

"Now get. _Off_." Black's eyes seem to drain of softness as a toothy grin pulls his lips up. His other hand gently slides up my arm clasping my right hand.

"Ah~ you think I'm going to let you reject me _again_? That's cute."

_CRANK - WHIRLLLL...CLICK_

I jump as cool metal touches my left wrist. My head shoots up, spying a black pair of handcuffs sinking it's teeth around my hand. My eyes widen as my mouth pops open. He just -?!

"Tough ****. I've told you before, haven't I? Joker doesn't play nice when it comes to _sharing_." He tightly yanks the one chain back clasping the chain as he sits on my pelvis, tapping his horse whip against my cheek. He leans back while clasping my hands together with a wolfish grin, surveying his helpless prey. My heart stutters frantically, horrified and excited with the oncoming prospect. Frightened out of my wits because of his frightening expression and yet...excited? My emotions clash with one another as I struggle to make head and tails out of my defying emotions. Which...is what I'm really feeling right now?

"Don't like it? Too bad. If you want this to be _bearable_...then go along with it kitten." Black huskily whispers, unbuckling his pants as his hand slid down my throat.

_CRANK - WHIRLLLL...CLICK_

My eyes pop open. Huh? I look up spying White's happy off smile as the other half of the handcuff remained snug around his wrist.

"Huh?" Both Black and I say at the same time watching as he shoves Black off the bed.

"WHAT THE -?!" Black shouts, rolling onto his feet with a bewildered look in his eye.

"Sorry, my dear counterpart, but as the more _mentally sane_ of the two of us...I'm taking over for now." White purrs sliding me off the bed and beside him. I stare, dumbfounded as I gaze over White's sincere gaze. He's...seriously helping me? Of the two of them...well, I guess he would be the one to really think about the consequences.

"HEY! Why are you interrupting?! You want it as bad as I do!" Black vehemently growls pointing accusingly to White.

"Why, of course I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to completely ignore the lady's feelings, now am I?" White croons, taking my handcuffed hand and kisses the back of it. Ok what's going on? Did he hit his head or something? White's acting...different.

"STOP SUCKING UP!" Black lividly hisses, glowering over the handcuffs, "and why would you put those cuffs on?!" He shouts, more angry than before. White circles his hand around me, touching his hand to my hip as he pulls me closer.

"Well...impulse, perhaps?" He muses tapping his chin with a grin.

"IMPULSE MY ***! You know _exactly_ what those are!" Black simmers, squeezing the bedpost with his white knuckled fists.

"Ha ah~ think so? Ah, by the way dear, shouldn't you be leaving soon?" White asks with a charming grin. Black's face drops into a poker face as he studies his counterpart before becoming absolutely livid.

"YOU PLANNED THIS FROM THE VERY _BEGINNING_ -!" Black shrieks snatching his whip. The air shutters around us as Black's room dissolves, returning to White's room with his too many plush dolls and toys. I blink, severely confused.

"White, what was Black talking about?"

"Ah~ nothing my dear. It's just that Black has to leave soon to go to a particular 'destination' to represent the two of us. He'll be back soon enough." White brushes off the explanation as he kisses my forehead. "Are you alright? Black got quite rough before I had the chance to intervene."

"F-Fine." I say as a thick cherry red blush shots across my face. I was trapped in that gaze of his. That predatory gaze which made my blood freeze over...and heart race and blood boil all at once. Man I'm sick...he scares the living heck out of me and I get all happy about it? I need to see a psychiatrist soon.

"That's good. Rest assured, dear, that I wouldn't do something so ungraceful~," he hums, kissing my temple. Liar; I can name a number of times that he's tried things. Like the night I changed back into a human from when I was a kitten. I shiver as my heart slightly quakes with the warm fuzzes as he continues to plant my cheeks with tickling kisses. Why is he being so sweet all of a sudden? Maybe to make my guard drop so he can have a piece of me too? I giggle as his hat sweeps past my jaw, all the while he's planting kisses on my neck. He gently tilts my head up continuing his gentle barrage of attacks. I have to admit, between the two of them White is a little more gentle at first but then he -

"Ow!" I cringe as he teeth inevitably take a bite out of my throat. I pull back clasping the sensitive area as I glower over him. But he slowly gets worse too.

"Ah, my condolences, dear. Would you like a turn?" He sweetly asks, exposing his throat to my pleasures. I sigh and pull away, narrowing my eyes over the handcuff. When is Black going to learn that I can just pick my way out of these things. I tug on the chain making White follow me to the bed.

"Sit." I command making White take a seat.

"Oh!" He cries with a smile, "why, I _gladly_ accept!" His arms shoots around my waist as he pulls me onto his lap, hitching my legs to his hips. He happily hums to himself and pulls me tighter, ignoring my slight sneer.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" I admonish, giving up on trying to remove myself from the compromising position. If I move I'll just make things worse for myself. He curiously watches as I pull out my small velvet case of tools which miraculously survived somehow. I'm pretty happy these are still in my possession at least.

"My dear...that's not going to work." White sighs, leaning back and kept a firm grasp at the nape of my back. I ignore him as I slip out the necessary tools, placing my cuffed hand on my lap as I began to pick away at it. Huh? Wait...where's the opening? White tilts his head with a lazy smile watching as I twist the cuffs every which way trying to locate the hole.

"Listen, love. This handcuff is quite the expensive thing. And extremely rare, too. I do believe it is only the third time that 'Joker' has ever seen one."

"So?" I ask, flipping his hand over and looking for his. Where is it?

"So...it is not a normal lock."

"So?"

"Which means that you can't pick it open."

"What do I have to do to open it?"

"Make love to me."

‡

WHOA WHAT?! What does love making have to do with unlocking the handcuffs? Look forward to the next chapter~ Ah, and as usual, **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah ha ha~ my dear, I was merely jesting. But, from the sting of your slap, perhaps you _do_ wish to engage in -,"

"No." I flatly growl dragging the stupid jester with me through the circus. The tiger cages need to be looked at. It seems that a particular tiger has gotten out a few times and the other workers can't figure out why. The skin around my wrist burns with irritation from the constant pulling. This sucks...and where in the world is Black? "White, where did Black actually go?"

"My my~ you're interested? If you say 'yes' to _that_ particular question I'll tell you~," White hums without a pause in beat, skipping along beside me.

"_Really_?" I huff, aggravated with his constant pokes. He's relentless! Ever since earlier today it's been nothing but him trying to get my pants off.

"Really really~," he sang, suddenly yanking back on the chain. I suck in a deep breath as the metal dug into my skin. Ouch -! His arms wrapped around me from behind, using my own arm to trap me against him. I glance around, embarrassed. Really? In the middle of the circus? My heart sinks slightly as I notice that we are in an alley between tents. When did he get me here? He leans down, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"You smell so sweet...," he hums, reveling in my scent alone, "you smell like a honey suckle. May I take a sample?" He smoothly purrs, tilting my head up as he plants a kiss on my lips. I roll my eyes, annoyed and pull back.

"Knock it off. I want to get this done before night." He sighs and shrugs his shoulders with a simple smile.

"If that is what milady wishes." I do my best to ignore White's presence as I pull back the flap to the tiger's tent. Immediately five of the eight tigers look my way gazing at me without eyes. A shiver runs up my spine. Ugh...I don't think I'll ever really get used to the animals not having eyes. The other three remain lying in their cage resting before the next show.

"So tell me, dear, which one was it again?"

"6." I say trotting by the cage with a big gold number 6 encrusted on the top. Well, the corners look pretty solid and so does the lock. Huh? Some scratches around the lock catches my eye as I take a closer look at it. "Someone's been picking this lock."

"Truly?" White ponders, musing on the prospect as a breath roll over my left shoulder. I jump, turning all the way around to face him.

"Don't do that." I reprimand slapping his hand away.

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

"Aw~ but that's not a very fun answer. Ah, milady, would you care to dance?" He suddenly asks as some drums and trumpets play outside the tent.

"Dance? No, White I'm working right now." I bluntly refuse turning my attention back to the cage. These scratches look familiar. I bet whoever picked this has some experience- "Wah-!"

"My condolences, dear but...I will not take no for an answer." White playfully purrs yanking me into the center of the tent. He takes up a waltzing position, holding me tight as he spins around in circles about the tent.

"White, what's gotten into you?!" I demand, pushing against his chest but he didn't budge. He mindlessly laughs along as he twirls me out, only to yank me right back in and smack against his chest. "You're crazy!"'

"My dear..._you're_ that one which makes me absolutely crazily happily insanely _mad_." He seductively hums kissing me on the forehead. "I'm actually quite jealous, dear."

"_Jealous_?" I ask, tail spinning from the quick changes of topics and his adept steps in the dance, each of which leaves me breathless from the all too smooth transitions.

"Yes. All this time you've been spending so much time with Black in that awful jail that you hardly pay attention to me or the circus. I'm quite hurt, dear." He whines pressing my hand to his chest. His clock ticks quietly as he spins me around the tent.

"White, you're spinning too much and it's making me sick-,"

"I must say, I am actually very frustrated, dear. You always go on about 'Black this' and the 'Jail House' that...but you never are concerned with helping _me_ out in the circus."

"Because you have clowns to help you!"

"And Black, his afterimages. It hurts, love, nevertheless." White fluidly counters. My stomach does flips as he continues to twist me around, increasing in tempo with the speeding up music. Oh I don't feel so good...

"W-Well -!" I struggle to come up with a valid argument as he miraculously flips me over his back, spinning me in tight circles as he catches my unstable feet in a whirlwind of complex moves. "I-I don't know how to perform most of the acts, that's all!"

"I'll teach you!" he cries, grasping my waist as he holds me in the air like a breathless ballerina. "My, what a wondrous idea! Of course, only if milady agrees to it~,"

"F-Fine! Just promise to stop sp-spinning me around...," I dizzily trail off clutching his shoulders for needed support. He genuinely smiles as he places my feet to the ground.

"Milady, you've made me so happy!" White cries pulling me into a hug. I slump in his grasp unable to really put in the effort to refuse him. My stomach hurts now.

‡

I'm in Hell.

Straight.

Up.

Hell.

The elephant trumpeted loudly as it stood on its hind legs taking me up with it. I scramble to the crown of its head balancing precariously on the diamond studded head dress. White claps his hands with a broad smile as he helps me balance on the giant animal.

"My dear, you are a natural~," he hums slipping out his whip.

_"Down!"_ He commands with a quick crack. The eyeless elephant drops to all four making me lose my footing.

"Whoopsie daisy~," he hums, pasting me onto his chest as he alone balances on the beast.

"Excellent my dear! You, be sure to feed her extra peanuts for that wondrous performance." White hums as he hops to the ground with me in his arms. The faceless clown smiles and bows.

"Of course!" He answers, clicking a leash to her collar and leads her away.

"My dear, do you like fire?" White asks as his face turns very childish, eyes glittering like a kid on Christmas.

"Huh?" I ask, confused by his question. "Fire?"

"Yes! For one of my favorite acts!" He trills snapping his left hand five times. With each snap a flaming bowling pin falls from the sky right into his hand. I try to jump away but he quickly pins me to his chest. Holy crap -!

"Whoa!" I cry as one draws too close.

"Isn't it astounding? The way the fire dances through the air with each toss as they loop around? Why, I find it absolutely _mesmerizing_!" White madly laughs juggling with one hand alone. I cower into his side baffled by this side of Joker. I don't think I've ever seen him get so excited before. Normally he's pretty reserved but this is one of the few times I've seen him genuinely smile for so long. "Oh? Do you not like it?"

"I'm...surprised, White. I don't think I've ever _really_ see you smile like this for so long." I honestly note keeping a wary eye on the flaming torches.

"So...you like to see me smiling?" White croons with a deadly icy tone. I lean back in his arm as my heart pounds hard from the close quarters. Oh gosh is this another attack?

"Uh, yeah? I mean, it's been a while since I've seen you so happy."

"Would you like to make me happier?" He seductively purrs trapping me in his ruby red eye. He leans in cruelly tempting me with his lips as he chuckles. I close the distance wrapping my arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. The plates shatter on the ground as White crushes his arm to my back curling his fingers in a tight grip with my cuffed hand. A strange hum purrs in the back of my throat as the world spins in dizzying circles from the lack of air. He pulls back with a loud pop and grins as I droop across his arms unable to stand on my stable feet. Wow ~

"Oh? Are you tired dear?" He asks with concern, hedging between playfulness and actual concern.

"Yeah...," I mutter hardly able to bring myself to get back up. White sure knows how to tire me out, I'll give him that...

"No." He pouts, crouching down and pinches my nose. I flinch back, startled.

"Huh?"

"No, you're _not_ tired. You said until the 'night' time change. So, until then, we still have the rest of this time change to have fun!" White boisterously cries, clapping his hands together. Giant bouncing beach balls fall from the roof of the tent as dozens of toy airplanes and helicopters and blimps and even toy hot air balloons materialized out of thin air, flying to their own accord around the entire arena.

"OH MY GOSH!" I cry as one of the giant yellow and red striped balls the size of an elephant dropped right over us. White grasps my waist as he leaps back, bounding high into the air from a tiny trampoline. I utter a small scream as he lands on one of the balls, falling with it to the ground before leaping to another one.

"Isn't this just delightful?" He cries, ecstatic as he clutches me tightly.

"Not at _all_ -!" I scream as he lands with his back against the next ball, sailing through the air with a giant smile over his face.

‡

"Ah ha ha~ perhaps I went overboard?" White hums with a sheepish smile as he hands me some seltzer water. I sip down the medicine quelling the nausea in my stomach. Ugh I feel awful...I haven't been feeling too hot for a while. Am I getting sick? Hm...when was the last time I got sick? I can't remember.

I glance around White's room astounded at the difference compared to Black's room. White's room is full of eye popping red and yellows with multiple stuffed animals and toys in piles around the room, with a few scattered over the floor. Out of the two of them I honestly would have expected White to be the cleaner of the two. I sway to the side thumping my head to White's shoulder. He smiles and covers my hand lightly squeezing.

"Are you perhaps feeling a tad better?" He murmurs touching his lips to my head.

"A little," I answer relaxing against him. My nose scrunches up as I take a small whiff of my hair. Ew.

"I need a shower." I say without thinking. White's smile broadens as he sweeps me off my feet.

"I as well." He responds slipping through another door. A one person shower stands alone in the bathroom, separated by another door leading to the toilet and sink. Oh gosh.

"Wait a minute. You're not doing what I think you're doing right?" I ask, trembling as he slips off his shirt. His abs blazes with its full glory as heat rushes to my face. Oh gosh no -!

"Whatever do you mean? I need a shower, you need a shower, and we are connected. So, in conclusion, let's shower together-,"

"No."

"Oh? But dear-" He begins, slipping off his pants only leaving him in his infamous

"No." I growl.

"Well, do you perhaps have a better idea, dear?" He asks with a knowing smile, hooking his thumbs into his boxers.

"I do, actually."

‡

Well, this escalated quickly.

White's amazing muscles ripple as he vigorously kneads the shampoo into his hair, letting the water rinse the bubbles out. He even took his eye patch off, carefully navigating himself so every time I caught sight of his Warden's eye it is closed. I nervously try to cover my bra and underwear unable to hide myself from his beckoning eye. Oh man this sucks ... I'm glad I was able to convince him to wear his boxers at least. His arm encircles behind me gently pressing me against his stomach. Oh my good golly gosh...

"What's the matter? This was your idea wasn't it?"

"W-W-Well, yeah but -,"

"Here, let me get that for you." He hums, leaning forward as he reaches for the shampoo bottle. My face steadily grows more and more red as he squeezes a dot into his palm beginning to rub the shampoo into my head.

"H-Hey! I-I-I can do that myself!" I growl as he rubs it in. A vicious grin flashes across his face as he 'slips' forward, pinning me against the wall with his rock chiseled abs.

"Aw~ but this way it will go faster. Ah; while I wash your hair why don't you soap me down?" He horribly compromises handing me a hand rag with a ton of soap dripping from it. I gawk as my face flushes even deeper.

"N-No way -!"

"The more you do now the faster this bath will go." He reminds me, tilting my head up. His lips glisten with the water looking more than tempting as I rip my eyes from him. Oh gosh this is terrible...I slip on the fingerless glove - like rag running it across his belly. A shiver visibly runs up his spine as I quickly finish his torso, standing on my tip toes to reach the back of his neck. He sucks in a wild gasp and runs his fingers through my slick conditioned hair, smashing his lips to mine. I squeak, shocked as he leans forward literally bending me backwards in the close quarters.

"White -!" I hiss shoving against his throat. His tongue slips past my lips and sweeps the inside of my mouth for a quick run through before yanking his head back, panting for air.

"Ah...," he trails off, releasing me as he collects his senses.

"My...apologies lady. That was quite shocking, even for me." He surprisingly admits, deeply exhaling as he shakes off the initial shock before turning to me with a broad smile. "I suppose that's all for today, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." My mouth remains open and in shock as he squeaks the water close. He pulls back the sliding glass door and grabs a towel, tossing it over my body. He turns away and grabs a blindfold, tying it around his eyes.

"What are you -,"

"Please, get dressed. There should be some dry undergarments there in the pile." He says motioning in the general direction of the counter. I gaze at White, puzzled at his suddenly remorseful attitude. My...he's surprisingly humble right now. Black never shows this side of Joker. I giggle and does as he asks, slipping off the soaking wet clothing and dry off, placing on the bright red laced undergarments. Joker sure does like his lace. I snap on the bra's adjustable snaps and somehow slip on Joker's PJ top before a thought occurs to me. How did I get my arm through? I slip the sleeve down watching with astonishment as the clothe easily passes through the metal. Just what kind of demonic handcuffs are these?

"Are you done, milady?" White asks as he shivers from the cold nipping air. I pause and quietly observe his surprisingly meek voice as he patiently sat on the toilet. He's ... seriously being patient here. My heart throbs as I take his jaws in my hands kissing him on the lips.

"Yes, I am done White." I sweetly answer. I _like_ patient Joker. His clock ticks fast beneath my hand as his head rolls back allowing me to deliver a quick kiss to his throat. And another. And another.

"Ah~ my love, as much as I adore this sort of attention I am getting rather chilled." White finally admits pulling off his blindfold. I smile and kiss him on the nose, taking the blindfold for myself.

"Sorry." I say covering my own eyes. What happened to me? Seeing him like that ... was interesting. But why did I keep kissing him? Because he didn't do anything back? Or maybe because he was incapacitated in some way? I blush as I listen to him peeling off the wet boxers, slipping on his silk pants. A warm pair of lips suddenly press against my mouth as he slides the blindfold off gazing deeply into my eyes with his ruby red orb.

I melt into his embrace as he picks me up with one arm, carrying me to the bed with bright red covers and yellow sheets. He drops me to the covers and slides into the center of the single bed rolling over so I was on top of him. I carefully keep it at a controllable level never letting him venture too far with his searching hands. His free hand hooks the back of my knee rubbing the ticklish area as he slowly slides upward. I grunt in annoyance and swat his hand away, to which he tactfully retreats and rests his hand on my back. I push his other hand to the bed folding my fingers between his own as he eagerly succumbing to my will. White is ... much more pliable than Black is. Usually it's always Joker's forceful nature that over takes him but here, alone with Joker's Jester half, I find that alone he is pretty ... how should I say it? Submitting? Oh I don't even care anymore...

"Jackie...," he mutters between breaths of air, alternating between my lips and his words.

"Ye...ah?" I ask under the same predicament.

"Would you...do me the - honor of,"

"**_M_**a**_r_**r**_y_**i**_n_**g **_m_**e**_?_**"

‡

Oh~ it looks like he's not very relenting now is he? Look forward to the next chapter because I know I am~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter as usual. And just to let you know White's mask was on the nightstand which is how Black joined in the conversation at the end just to let you know :)


	3. Chapter 3

As a side note, if you have any proposal ideas, simple and complex, please let me know so I can use them. This one in particular is from slashingfruit101 so special thanks to her/him and Aoi Liddel who helped point out some improvements.

‡

WHITE'S POV

I cannot convey the shock and awe that I am feeling. The second she touched me as such it felt as though an explosive animal tore through my body, intent on devouring her right then and there. I almost couldn't stop myself from eating her whole in the shower. Thank goodness I have more restraint than my other half but it was still powerful, nonetheless.

And then my little angel went and kissed me when I least expected it. I hadn't expected such a sweet gift especially after nearly violently forcing myself on her like that. Her lips were so soft and so sweet...once again I found myself caught up in those little emotional affairs of mine. It's almost frustrating how much she affects me and I can't do anything back to her. None of which I really want to, anyway. My eyes soften as I draw my finger across her jaw watching as she cuddles closer to me. I smile and rub her smooth belly reveling in the soft warmth of the touch. I love her so much to the point it's pitifully painful. Even I would be feeling sympathetic towards a man if he were in a similar situation such as this. I grin and capture her sleeping lips. She has a surprising reaction whenever she finds me in a weakened state.

I should blindfold myself more often.

JACKIE'S POV

"Go away." I warn as I crouch by the lock examining the scratches on it. This has definitely been picked. I think that if we just replace the lock it should be fine.

"My dear, I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Then cut off your arm."

"Aw~ but then that leaves less pleasuring for you~," White hums wrapping his arms around my waist. His thumb slides through the diamond slit in my side slipping beneath my skin tight underwear. A maddened blush follows the electrocuting touch as I spin around and shove him back. Oh gosh why...his lips curled into a false sheepish grin and he innocently holds his hands up, "whoopsie ~ looks like my naughty hand has fallen beneath your garments. _Bad_ hand, no no~," he hums tapping the limb as if punishing it.

"You're not going to apologize for it?" I growl after a moment of waiting. Really? Normally he would back off fairly quickly but he jumped right back on it.

"I'm afraid I can't, dear."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel sorry~ rather, now I'm excited. You have very coveting skin dear." White delightfully purrs slipping his entire hand through the diamond cut out over my stomach. I try to jump to my feet but my foot slips sending us both onto the dusty ground. His smile only grows as a slimy tongue runs up the course of my ear, "why, I would be _delighted_ to take you on the ground!"

"Screw off White! I still have to take a look at the elephants!" Apparently they've also been having troubles keeping the elephants pinned in, although the elephants don't go out and explore like the tigers do. I huff as he rolls over trapping me against the ground as his hand kneads the muscles over my lower back curling his entire arm around my waist. His hand makes my spine curl back into his belly as he rises to all fours forcing me to follow him.

"That can wait, love." White softly murmurs sending shivers down my spine. "You have a very tiny waist, kitten."

"Yeah, that's great." I growl, aggravated that he is too heavy to simply throw off. If he was Jay I would at least stand a chance but he's just so ... _big_ and - strong that I ... that I simply turn to freaking stupid _jelly_.

"Why, of course it is." He finishes pressing his lips to mine. I gently push back not allowing him to travel the course of my neck. I've got enough welts thanks to his 'exploring' and I don't need any more. But then again, this is a fairly high collared outfit. When he realized I wasn't planning on slipping out beneath him he retracted his arm running his hand down the length of my thigh through the diamond slit in my hip. A dull throbbing follows his caress making my heart throb. Ok that's enough for one day.

"White...," I mumble trying to move out of the strange position we are in. His brows come together as he pouts hooking his arm around my waist again.

"Boo~ not yet." He whines kissing between my shoulder blades. I jump from the subtle kiss as move out of his way and onto my feet. He sighs, brushing off the dirt as tiny flames dance behind his blood red eye.

"Alright let's go -!" I nearly scream the last word as he yanks me right back into his arms gazing into me with smoldering eyes.

"Promise that we can play like that again ... _without_ these rather annoying fabrics in the way." He hums pinching my shirt and playing with the clothe. I swat his hand away and march right out of the tiger's tent with him following close behind. My annoyance got the better of me as I spin around looking White right in the face.

"Why are you like that?"

"Like what dear?" He innocently asks.

"Acting like you constantly want to get in my pants." The moment I say this a few of the nearby clowns stiffen. They pretend to look the other way all the while listening in closely to our conversation. I ignore the nosey faceless and continue to direct my attention to White.

"Because I do, milady. I don't think you realize how much I think about having you mine forever." With a mere flicker of White's eyes the clowns immediately disperse, sensing it is their time to go.

"And getting in my pants will get you just that?" I roughly demand. Why do they want to be physically involved so bad? It makes me feel like they just want my body and not _me_.

"It will surprise you by how much it will, love." White purrs softly cupping my cheek as he scores yet another kiss. My eyes narrow as I pull back and look away.

"Whatever. Let's just go and see the elephants."

"Of course milady~," White returns happily following my lead. He remains silent as he looks about the circus examining every core aspect with a mere glance. I continue to drag the dead weight around lifting the flap to the elephant tent. The clowns within seemed to have immediately gotten the message as they peel out.

"Ah, Miss Jackie, it is the third pen to the left. Please excuse us." A clown rushes before darting out of the tent. If my face that scary right now? I glance around the pens unable to see anything wrong with the fences. All the stakes seem to be in and the ropes are secure. So, what is the...problem...

...

...

...oh gosh _WHY._

Over every single elephant hanging on their sides was a large white sign with the words 'Marry Me' written in artistically crafted red and gold font. I was hardly looking at the elephants; each one is primped up to their fullest dressy outfits with large head ornaments and extravagant seats righted on their backs. My face falls into an impeccable poker face as I struggle to hide my astounded reaction. Good gosh I should have expected some crap like this. But ... I look away and devilishly grin.

"So? What do you think love?" White seductively purrs firmly grasping my shoulders.

"Of course."

"Of course...?"

"Of course I'll marry you Mr. Elephant, but I don't think it's going to work out between us so, I will have to decline. You did a marvelous work though and might I say you looking dashing in that head dress." I smile petting the elephants leg. It ignores my rejection and continues to eat the conveniently placed hay so it's side would be turned my way.

"Ah, Jackie dear -,"

"Nope." I say, ignoring him as I walk around the pens making sure that none of them were actually out of order.

"Ja -,"

"No."

"Uhh...Jackie...that was -,"

"NO." I finalize turning around to yell at him. The scorn stuck in my throat as I spy a little elephant reaching out grasping the air near White's pants. "Uh, White."

"Yes dear?" He asks, a little dejected but still keeps up his smiling attitude. The little elephant barely sweeps by his pants just barely whispering by it. That's the same elephant as before when it ripped my ribbon off.

"Ah-," I begin but it is too late. The little elephant snatches a trunk-ful of White's pants and promptly rips it off with triumphant toot, somehow taking with it his entire outfit. The image is inerasable as a sight I've never before seen before crosses my virgin eyes.

"Oh my~ what a naughty elephant! Ah ha ha ha ha~," White purrs looking over to the elephant but keeps me in his peripheral vision. It is b-b-b-b-ig furry fluffy _thing -_ !

"OH MY GOSH MY VIRGIN EYES!" My head snaps up as I quickly look away but the image is forever fused into the recesses of my brain. My every thought whirls around the alien yet natural _thing_ as my heart immediately begins to race. T-T-That fuzzy bushy _thing_ -! I slap my hand over my eyes struggling to shield it from my rank thoughts but nothing I did could erase that awful image. Oh gosh...

"My dear, my dear, all is well now~," White hums along with the rustling of clothes.

"R-Really?" I stutter trying to get over the shock. L-Large ... monstrous ... scary ...

"Yep yep~," he seductively purrs as I look back spying his extremely toned body flexing slightly as only his flowered mask covers the _thing_. In his free hand he holds his clothing waving it around as though it is a prize.

"You _lie_!" I painfully cry now suffering with an even worse image. Oh gosh oh why me ... this blows.

"But why is this so terrible love?" White maliciously teases wrapping his arms around my waist as he yanks me close. I immediately struggle to break free. Get that _thing_ off -!

"Milady, the more you struggle the more fun it is for me~," he hums as I experience a natural phenomenon which occurs to men all over the world when a woman they love gets a little too close.

Oh my good golly _why_?!

* * *

Ah~ poor Jackie. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next and any and all ideas are welcome :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Love, no need to be ashamed. I found the experience quite pleasant~," White purrs holding his cheek with a large red mark on it. I swear ... I have a feeling that hurt me more than it did him.

"That goes for one of us, White." I heavily exhale. Relax. It was _nothing_. It was just ... a manhood. That's all. It was just ... insanely scary ... and big ... and fluffy ... and -

"GAH!" I drop to the ground clutching my poor head. That _thing_ is going to haunt me forever! White's finger slides across my cheek sending a mad blush following his trail.

"My dear ... could it be that you wish for a _personal_ show?" He huskily purrs, reaching around and pulls me in tight. I grip his face and shove it back; I can't even face him I'm so embarrassed.

"No." I stubbornly growl forcing him to relinquish his grasp.

"Very well~ but what other fun shall we do today?" White hums, wrapping his arms around my neck and hung there like dead weight. I careen back barely staying on my feet as I absorb the extra weight. Jeez why is White suddenly being for freaking forward?! Before he would at _least_ act a little more suave than directly telling me 'I want to get in your pants so open up'. Have I maybe ... finally driven him nuts?

"White, why have you -,"

"I've got it!" White suddenly cries out. "Why don't we go and play darts?"

"No. Remember what happened the last time I played?" I humbly grumbled, referring back to the festival where I actually lodged the dart into some poor man's arm. White continues to smile, probably remembering the same event.

"Not so! You did absolutely _marvelous_! Besides, I will be there to help guide you so there is no problem is there?" White happily sings. Well, at least he's trying to make things a little less uncomfortable for me I'll give him that much. I breathe out a sigh and hesitantly nod. Yeah, it could be fun. Why not?

"Excellent!" He cries, leading me through the other present clowns which swiftly duck out of sight. Why are they avoiding us? Maybe...White did it so I wouldn't be able to run away with an excuse 'oh, I hear someone calling me?' again? Bah ... stupid genius. "Here we are darling~,"

"Balloons?" I ask spying a large board, about 20 X 20 feet, leaning against one wall of the tent with a variety of colors mismatched across the board. My eyes narrow at the 'Will You Marry Me?' outline the balloons made and the 'Yes' and 'Yes' towards the bottom. Oh I get it; I have two choices. Yes or yes. Yeah, real clever stupid head.

"Yes. The game is this; whoever can pop the most balloons wins with three darts, yes?"

"And the bet?" I suspiciously ask. There's something else to this game I know it.

"Whoever loses, kitten ... will have to wear a blindfold for the rest of the day." He offers holding forth a black and red checkered blindfold. Blindfolded huh? So he can lure me into his cave and never let me out ever? Yeah right.

"I want something else besides the blindfold." I start before cutting myself off. This isn't very nice but I'm getting sick and tired of him attacking me behind every corner!

"And what is that dear?"

"You stop asking me to marry you around every corner." His smile falls for a moment before grinning.

"Very well, love. If you win then I shall relent in asking for your hand in marriage." He offers, holding out his free hand to shake on it.

"Shake on it?" I ask, hesitating. What is this?

"We are sealing the deal with physical contact. This way, no matter what I do or say, whether this game magically end or not, I will forever be bound to do as you bet." I hesitantly take his hand. He...really means it? He's really giving up on proposing to me? That fast? I withdraw my hand clutching something sharp. Huh? Ah, the dart. White stepped back and bows slightly with a cheeky smile.

"Ladies first."

"Al...right then?" I uneasily answer as I take up the dart in my right hand. What is he playing at? I relax my coiled muscles and inch my hand back aiming for the bright red one in the center of the board. Now -! I unleash the dart, watching as it flips in the air and lands in the ground with the needle facing up. I blink in disbelief. Oh this is bad.

"My _dear_ -!" White begins before exploding into a mad fit of laughter, holding his belly tight as he doubles over. I roll my eyes and cup my face in embarrassment. Wow that was bad ... should I just go ahead and blindfold myself now? I ignore him and throw my last two, one of which missed by a mile and went right into one of the wooden supports. My last dart buried right into the heart of a balloon's tied off end, not even deflating as it sat there. Darn it!

"I-I-It literally flipped in the _air_ -!" White gasps unable to quiet himself as he took a dart himself. Well, at least he's laughing so hard I doubt he'll be able to aim straight. He lazily pulls his arm back while laughing harder than I've ever seen him throwing the dart with impossible speeds. I blink as I spy three balloons float away unharmed to the top of the tent, followed by another ten. How the heck does he aim so well?! I glower at the three red darts nestled into the wooden board. Each balloon was literally knocked off of the tiny clip that holds them. How in the heck can he aim so well?!

"My gosh - how can you aim so well?!" I demand glowering over the smug darts which meant my ultimate demise. His rampant bellows quieted to chuckles as he hugs me from behind trying to collect his senses.

"My~ lots of practice I suppose?" He muses, nuzzling his nose along my jaw.

"That's ridiculous! None of my darts even got _close_!" I whine. Great. Now I have to be blindfolded with White who can hardly keep his hands off me as it is. This. Sucks.

"Hmph. My feat wasn't very impressive," he snobbishly miffs before grazing the tip of my ear with his teeth, seductively muttering, "oh, what I wouldn't give to stick my dart in you~."

"Gross, White!"

"Why, I merely speak the truth." He teases. I glance around the tent spying shadows of clowns trying to see what's going on. Great. Now we've got company. I can only imagine the rumors going around about me and Joker at this point.

"Well, it seems that I've lost hasn't it? Here we go~," White hums pulling out the cloth and blindfolds himself.

"You've lost? But I thought I did." I point out with my stupid naive self only to slap myself after the words are expelled. Wow I'm an idiot...

"Not at all love. I said whoever 'popped' the most and you popped more than I have. I missed my mark and they've all gone and floated up to the top now while your one has deflated." He remarks gesturing in the general direction of the wooden board. I glance over to the board spying the balloon I hit missed earlier was deflated. Did I really hit it? I could have sworn I missed it.

"Now, my dear, what do you wish to play next?" I suspiciously glance over to White as he craned his neck around listening to his surroundings for hints as to where he is. Game huh? I grin as an idea came to mind.

"I've got an idea for a game. If you win you can take the blindfold off." I tempt, dangling the bait right over him. He sweet smiles as he reaches out with his free hand, catching my wrist after a few moments of searching. His smile only broadened as he slowly slides his hand up the course of my arm. A blush rises to my cheeks as his hand sweeps behind my neck, fingers digging into my hair. My heart pumps a little faster as he leans down, kissing my cheek before finding my lips. He never pushed, only presented his lips to see my reaction. I flush slightly as I reach up and connect our lips much to his pleasure. He slowly breathes out and immediately tightens his grasp forcefully shoving his parted mouth to mine. I take in his intoxicating breath feeling lightheaded from his overwhelming musk. Oh gosh he smells good ...

"I think that is an _excellent_ idea sweetheart." He whispers running his hand down the length of my spine. I smile and lean into his embrace enjoying the warmth accompanying his touch. This is really nice. When he's blindfolded he really doesn't push or anything. I like it. It makes me feel like _I'm_ the one in control, not him. My grin falters as I glance out the tent noticing the sky shudder to night. Well, there goes my plans for him. I slyly glance back to White who held an innocent and genuine smile as he looks around trying to sense if there's any differences in the air.

I can have some fun with this.

‡

"Sorry, but the game will have to wait for now; it's nighttime." I explain as I seat him on his couch. I push him against the back before sitting beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"My my~ I do believe I cannot recall the last time you initiated cuddling, kitten." White purrs as he wraps his free arm around my shoulders, pulling me right up onto his lap. I squirm for a moment before relenting. Oh to heck with it. He can't see anything so what does it matter? Ah ... but then again ... with what happened with the elephants when he hugged me ... oh gosh.

"Not to worry sweetie. That _thing_ is under complete control~," he hums running his free hand down the course of my leg. He pauses as he comes across a smooth surface, hesitating before immersing himself in the soft flesh. He leans forward, murmuring his lips against my jaw, "I didn't notice that you changed."

"I did it while you weren't looking." I teased. It's amazing how preoccupied he was when I gave him two plush bowl shaped objects and told him to guess what it was.

"I see. Then wouldn't it make sense to let me change as well?"

"No." I say leaning against his torso. He darkly chuckles ravaging my stomach with his pushing and prodding fingers.

"My, don't be so uptight! Be a little more lenient with your precious prisoner~," he teases immersing himself within my infamous belly laugh. My diaphragm aches from so much laughter as he refuses to relent, continuing to explore my ticklish sides.

"P-P-Prisoner?" I stutter out between giggles as I try to worm out of his grasp. His arm remains firm refusing to relinquish his hold on me as he continues to provoke my raging laughter.

"But of course. I am a humble prisoner and you are my 'Warden'. So...," he leans in as his hands settle around my waist, seductively crooning, "what are you going to do with me?" I spin around and give him a kiss, capturing his jaws in my hand. I can't help it. He's _adorable_ when he acts all meek like that! He chuckles under his breath as he leans back, lying me across his stomach as he softly rubs the nape of my backside. He gently tugs on my cuffed hand, stretching it above his head and out of the way to make things more comfortable. I smile and lay my head against his shoulder listening to his ticking clock as I ride the gentle waves of breath coming and going in his system.

_Ti_**C**_k t_**i**_cK _**tI**_ck to_**ck**_t_**i**_ck _**t**_OC_**k**_t_**i**_ck t_**o**_C__**K**__ ti_**ck**_tI__**C**__k T_**o**_ck _**t**_ick t_**ock**_ti_**c**_k TI_**c**_k ti_**c**_k _**tOc**_k_

I pause, pushing my head against his bare chest. His clock sounds...off. Why?

"White, what's wrong with your clock?" I ask, pulling back and tap on his chest. He looks in my general direction.

"Clock, dear?" He asks, honestly perplexed.

"Yeah. It sounds...off. Why?"

"Ah. That is because Black is away so my rhythm is starting to undue."

"Rhythm?" I ask, alarmed as I rub his neck with my free hand. He hums in the back of his throat leaning into the affection.

"Yes. Together, our clocks click in the same tempo never deviating from one another's beat. But, when we are separate for long periods of time, our clocks begin to desynchronize, causing 'missed ticks' every now and then. Particularly if I'm excited, or if I feel a strong swing of emotion, such as now."

"Such as now?"

"Yes, love. Do you realize how happy I am when you're around? With you here, I don't care that everyone in Wonderland has a distaste for me. I don't care about your haughty no's and stubbornness. What I care about is Jackie herself and that she is in my embrace right here, and right now." White sweetly entices with his tempting tongue as he speaks the last word.

I lean forward kissing him right on those candy coated lips. I bravely brush my tongue across his lip before nervously retreating. Why did I just do that? White breathes a laugh as he roughly wraps his arm around my head pushing me right back into the kiss as his naughty organ slips into the quiet recesses of an unknown abyss.

The slimy muscle explores the new cavern with much interest, memorizing each and every crevice before encountering another presence. They fight before the inhabitant is quickly subdued by the foreign presence, overwhelmed by its expert strength. I smile in defeat and allow the winner his spoils as I lightly claw at White's belly, reveling in the rippling hard muscles beneath. Oh _woof_ this man's got tone. My body is lit a flame as his body slowly captures my senses, refusing to relinquish any of me. He shirks back when my flaming body could take no more, withdrawing the pleasurable presence with a sound 'pop'.

He smiles and thumbs away the excess on my lip, sweetly touching his lips to mine before sucking and nibbling on my earlobe. I giggle as his hair tickles my face, noticing that he is over me while I lay against the couch defenseless. A troubling notion screamed in the back of my head before I tossed the stupid conscious to the wind. Yeah ... but you know what? _I_ can still _see_. White coolly sits back on the couch, sliding his free hand over my stomach and across my legs, taking my slender foot in his free hand. He brushes his hand over it, verifying that he has captured the right limb, and kisses the bridge of my foot.

"I love every part of you, Jackie. I love your tiny hands ... your creative, fixing hands."

"And?" I urge him to continue, intoxicated by his deep scratchy voice and husky breath.

"I love you're beautiful eyes which can see right through me."

"And?" Oh I'm just teasing him at this point. His free hand slides over the arch of my foot racing up my shin before sliding behind to the calf, taking a fistful of the muscles as I flex.

"And I love these legs which work so diligently to run away from me."

...Huh?

"Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my trance. "Run away?"

"Yes, dear. Why do you run from me every time I am ready for you?"

"...Y-you've been ready since day one." I growl trying to pull my foot back. Can't he just _not_ talk and let me enjoy his body for a bit? Wait a minute. Enjoy his body? Oh gosh brain what are you doing up there?

"True; for the physical end, yes. I've been ready ever since I caught you playing - ," he cuts himself short for a moment, "ever since you caught my eye." He hums avoiding the topic in its entirety. I nod pretending I didn't hear what he was going to say.

"That's a while ago."

"Yes. And now ... Jackie, do you truly think that I'm after your body alone?" He asks, jumping topics. Huh? I pause, sorting through my feelings as I try to come up with an accurate answer.

"I did but now ... I'm beginning to really see that you truly _do_ care for me. For the most part." I tack on, suddenly shy about opening up. He remains quiet as he fiddles around with my toes lost in thought. "White?"

"Then you are afraid of the commitment itself?" He pushes as his brows furrow.

"Commitment?"

"No ... you are afraid of something else entirely. Before the incident you were ready to commit; I know you were. But now you are avoiding it because you think that I will forget you again?" My eyes widen as I finally catch on to what he is trying to convey.

"White -!"

"If that is the case ... then I will fix you up right here and now, love." White croons gently pulling me up from the couch.

"White, get off! You're acting weird again!" I complain before he shoves me back onto his bed. He reaches up and slips off his belt leaving him only in his pants. Wait, when did he take his jacket off? Now that I think about it...was it when he raised my arm up?

"Nonsense, love." I nervously look around for an escape as his free hand rubs against my stomach feeling for the position I am in. I stiffen as a blush and dull aching sets my teeth on edge. Oh gosh. He smiles as he leans forward, pecking me on the eyebrow rather than his desired target.

"Boo~ I missed." He playfully pouts, grasping my cheeks as he plunges right into my mouth. I click my teeth together as I fall onto my back breathing hard as he lands on top of me. His tongue immediately encounters my biting barrier, hedging around my lips as it stalks a way to get in without getting bitten off. His chained hand clasps both my hands in an iron tight grasp against his stomach as his other hand ventures to my calf tightly gripping the muscle until it becomes sore.

"White, what has gotten into you?!" I gasp with a moment of air.

"Haven't I told you dear? I've decided to get a little more 'aggressive' in my approach." He clarifies, sliding his hand up my thigh before rest on my hip. "Marry me."

"Huh?" I barely utter, too shocked to say anything else.

"I've said it before and I will gladly say it again; marry me, Jackie." He purrs nibbling on my earlobe. A strange hum rumbles deep in his throat as his free hand skirts up to my neck, grasping my throat in his clutches.

"Y-You said you wouldn't ask again!"

"You said _ask_ you to marry me. Well, this is more along the lines of a _demand_, sweetheart." White croons kissing my jaw as his thumb caresses my bare hip, discarding of the protective fabric, "and with this, love ... **_y_**o**_u_** a**_r_**e **_f_**o**_r_**e**_v_**e**_r_** m**_i_**n**_e_**.**_"_**

"I _knew_ it! You just want my _body_!" I desperately cry trying anything to get free if only for a few seconds. He pauses, listening to the echo in his ears before his eyes soften.

"**_Y_**o**_u_** s**_a_**i**_d_** .**_._**.**_,_**"

"You're scaring me, Joker! You go on and say all those sweet things but you can't even back it up!" I yell, breathing hard as I struggle to get words out past my choking sobs of fright. So close ... he was so close to actually ...

"I'll prove it." He growls as a flame kindles in the back of his fiery eye.

"P-Prove it?" I squeak blinking back frightened tears as I tremble. Almost ... just like that, and he almost had me -!

"I will prove that,"

_"I am not only after your body."_

"And when I do,"

_"you will become,"_

"completely,"

_"and utterly,"_

"**_J_**o**_k_**e**_r_**'**_s_**.**_"_**

‡

How's that for a dramatic scene? Oh~ I wonder what Joker's planning~ and where in the world does Black come into all of this? Look forward to the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

CURVE BALL! XD

‡

Good gosh I'm terrified. What in the world does Joker have planned? I suspiciously watch him as he drags me about the circus, preparing for another Role Holder Event. Don't you dare try to propose to me in public. That will not only humiliate me, but you too! I smartly kept my mouth shut too nervous to say anything even after he confirmed that the 'surprise fireworks' are on their way here now. Oh man he's going to actually do it oh man oh gosh oh man ... I jump as his hand runs through my hair forcing me to look up with a small flex.

"Lovely dear, why do you look so nervous? It's _just_ another performance. Or...are you expecting something particularly wonderful to happen this time around?" White croons, twisting my head to the side as he gently kisses behind my ear. My spine stiffens up as heat immediately blossoms across my cheeks making him chuckle. "You look devastatingly _marvelous_ in red, dear."

"G-G-G-," I stutter hardly able to get a word out. What is wrong with me? Normally I would be throwing his butt to the ground but ... why can't I do anything to him? It's as if I simply can't resist anymore.

"Go on? Why, of course love~," White hums along dropping to his knees as he traps my hips with his arm. His tongue lightly caresses the outer edge of my hip gliding over the skin tight underwear. A frighteningly delightful shiver shoots down my leg paralyzing any sort of movement. Oh _gosh-!_ White sinisterly grins realizing my reactions as he slides his hand down my leg.

"I love you, my little kitten~," he sweetly croons, lapping up the fabric into his mouth as he playfully tugs on it. I suck in a quick gasp as logic kicks my lusts out the door. I snatch a fistful of White's hair yanking him back and glare into his surprised eye.

"Knock it off! You're making me feel _very_ uncomfortable!" I harshly reprimand darting my eyes over to some clowns who promptly look away.

"You're red blush and aroused body says otherwise, dear." He aggressively growls, clutching my waist tighter as he kisses my belly. "My, what I wouldn't give to put some of _me_ in there...," he delicately moons watching my stomach with a softened eye. Does he mean ... a _baby_? GAH!

"T-Then listen to my _voice_!" I growl pulling away from him. He heavily sighs and relents, standing up. Just as I thought it is over he snatches hold of my hips, pressing his own against my stomach.

"So ... what does the 'voice' have to say?" He asks, leaning in so his musk drifts over me like intoxicating poisonous gas.

"Uhhh ... ah?" I barely croak as he chuckles, drawing a line with his finger across my trembling jaw. My eyes roll back, purely enthralled with even the simplest touch.

"That's what I thought." He playfully purrs, pecking me on the cheek. I snap out of it as he looks up, directing his attention to a group of faceless approaching with more paperwork. He pleasantly smiles glancing over the paperwork and continues to direct with quick instructions, leaving the details to their imaginations.

I almost drop like a hot rock to the ground in sheer embarrassment. Oh man ... how is it possible that he can infuse so much heat into my body without even really trying?

Out of the corner of my eye I spy his adam's apple, protruding beautifully but not so much to look grotesque. A faint blush settles over my cheeks as I watch it move up and down with each deep, husky syllable his tongue produces.

And yet no matter how many times he does it I only feel myself falling harder.

‡

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the grandest show in all of Wonderland...," White announces, waving his hand in the air as he begins the opening ceremonies. I smile and stand beside him, keeping our hands clasped so no one can see the handcuffs. Who knows how they'll react if they see this. I glance over the stands picking out every role holder sitting in various spots. Gowland and Boris smile and clap, enthralled that I'm still in one piece at least. I take another look around spying Alice in her light blue dress. When our eyes meet she turns her head with a huff. Ah~ looks like she hasn't forgotten. My eyes drift over Blood spying his cocky smirk. Oh man ... my hell has begun.

"Is my performance displeasing you?" White purrs under his voice slyly glancing at me in the corner of his eye.

"Huh? Ah, n-no...it's fine." I mutter looking over the prancing white ponies trotting around us with acrobats doing flips on their backs.

"Why, that's a relief because the amount of strength you are using to clutch my hand was steadily increasing, and still is." I stiffen, loosening my grasp on his hand. Whoops; I didn't realize I was holding his hand so tightly.

"Ah, s-sorry." I stutter, looking away. Oh man ... I'm so nervous that butterflies are catching on fire in my stomach, head butting the sides like angry hornets.

"No, don't apologize love," White croons, leaning down to my cheek, "I _like_ it when you get rough with me."

"Ah...," I quickly close my mouth as a faint blush spreads across my cheeks. Oh man I'm so nervous I want to _die_ right now! White's sinister smile sweetly widens as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"My, that red greatly suits you! Tell me ... can you tell where _I'm_ flushing right now?"

"Enough, White." I hoarsely growl as the flaming acrobats begins, tossing balls and various pins on fire through the air in death defying stunts.

"But why? I'm so excited for tonight that I can hardly contain myself." His eyes wickedly flash as my eyes immediately glues to his, face paling, "Oh? Did I just give away a hint?"

"You did that with the, oh, I don't know ... just the elephant and the dart board and every time you kiss me you freaking propose to me." Jackie growls.

"You act as though it is a bad thing. Tell me ... do you really not want to marry me? We can **** either way, I don't mind love." White gently caresses my cheek as I lightly sneer. What is this some kind of joke to him?! I slap his hand away holding myself back from punching him in the face.

"Why do you take this as a joke?! Marriage is _very_ important to me!" Don't treat something I prioritize and make a joke out of it by asking me every five freaking minutes of the day -!

"**_T_**h**_e_**n **_w_**h**_y_** w**_o_**n**_'_**t **_y_**o**_u_** m**_a_**r**_r_**y **_m_**e**_?_**" Joker gently demands, still with a soft yet fiery passionate burning flickering deep in his crimson eyes. My throat immediately closes as any response is rendered useless. Why? Why won't I marry you? Well, I ... first of all, you ... uh, you think that everything is a ... a ...

...

Why _don't_ I marry him?

It's not like there's no reason for it. I love him; I truly do. And I want to give him my everything. But I ... I feel like he's not taking this seriously. He asks just because he wants it and, well, I'm not sure if he really is committed to having only me be with him. To stand by him through thick and thin. To be ready to comfort him and be comforted by the sinister Joker. I have no reason that I shouldn't marry him, other than going home. But at this point ... do I _really_ want to go home?

"Oh? And that is our cue, love~," White purrs, sweeping me off my feet as he snaps his fingers. Immediately the ground shrinks to a tiny platform above the roaring crowds with the tight rope lingering dangerously across the air. Oh man ... here it is. My nightmare. "Oh, and I have quite the surprise for you too."

"And what is that - WHOA!" I sarcastically begin just as a giant ball inflates beneath our feet. He immediately wraps his arm around my waist as he spins me around, making me face forward as he holds me steady. "W-Whoa! Wait a minute White, I've never done this before!"

"That's right, love. Trust me, I've done this _many_ times before. Stay calm and follow my lead." White soothes as his right leg forces mine forward. I suck in a shaky, nervous breath as the ball gently rolls forward and onto the tightrope. This is _way_ too dangerous -!

"W-White...!"

"Hush now, love. I'll take excellent care of you." he softly mutters kissing the top of my head.

"Why are you shaking? I've told you, love, that I am very well experienced in this. I'm an expert." White comforts, softly settling his hand over my hip. I tightly grip his hand as my legs tremble, unwilling to take another step. Oh man ... one wrong move and I'm falling right off of this thing!

"Y-y-y-y-eah w-well I'm n-n-n-not!" I retaliate, my heart jerking in place as I tilt to the right. Without warning the ball straightens itself out as another arm wraps around my waist resting on my ribs.

"Mind if there's a third in this little twosome?" Another White darkly coos with a grin, perfectly balancing the giant ball. I gawk at the look alike, gripping his shoulder for support as I struggle to balance myself.

"B-Black?!" I cry, startled. Why is he wearing White's outfit? When did he get back? And, more so - ,"Black, you can do performances?"'

"Of course I can, half wit!" He snaps before his face smoothes out with a cool and gentle smile, "Now, does the little kitten need some guidance?" Black grins as he regains his cool countenance. White rolls his eyes and continues kicking my legs forward, keeping the ball moving at a slow and steady pace. My limbs terribly tremble as I slowly begin to pick up his pattern, slowly but surely predicting his next move. Black smoothly swung around, holding my hands as White continues to kick out my legs. His blows soften as I catch on making the ball roll with his directions.

"I - I'm doing it." I mutter with a nervous laugh.

"Why, yes you are ... hey,"

"why don't we,"

"step it up a notch?" White grins as he twirls me around making the ball terribly wobble on the wire. A frightened chill shoots down my spine as I immediately latch onto Black who is also dancing circles around my frightened feet. I'm going to fall -! Just as the ball tilts over the wire Joker's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in close as his other hands grip the wire. He swings for a moment, remaining hanging from the rope with a firm grip. I jostle in his arms, situating myself as I gaze at the far off ground, relying on Joker's firm grasp to hang on. Holy crap -!

"**_I_** t**_h_**i**_n_**k **_i_**t**_'_**s **_t_**i**_m_**e**_,_** d**_o_**n**_'_**t **_y_**o**_u_**? **_W_**h**_y_**, **_y_**e**_s_** **_I_** d**_o_**.**_"_** Joker purrs answering himself. Huh? He's never done that before.

"Jackie,"

"would you do me,"

"Joker, the honor of -," he cuts short as a barrage of fireworks light up the tent immediately drawing everyone's attention away from us. My heart pounds hard as I gaze into his eyes reflecting the fiery passionate light of the fireworks. My body grows hot as he leans into both ears, finishing up.

"**_M_**a**_r_**r**_y_**i**_n_**g **_m_**e**_?_**" I breathlessly watch as he pulls back, patiently waiting for my response. Wow ... how can I possibly say no at this point?

"Joker ... y-you know my answer already and it's a n-," Black's hand slaps over my lips as he heavily sighs, aggravated.

"My, looks like we have to go to plan B." White croons as solid ground touches my feet. I let out a frightened gasp as Joker lets go of the wire landing on the red rug in my room with ease. I grapple at his arms before standing on my unsteady legs, realizing that death isn't coming with a squish. H-Huh? Ah ... we're back in my room.

"W-What's plan B?" I nervously ask as White guides me to the couch, sitting me down while Black rummages through the closet.

"**** that's what it is." Black grumbles with a sour pout pulling out two packages. One about the size of my shin and the other a flat, skinny sliver. Both are wrapped in black and white wrapping paper, tied out with a red curly bow.

"No worries, love. Black is only upset because we didn't jump to plan D." White coolly explains keeping his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I curiously eye the packages as Black slumps to my side, gently setting them on the table before me. They got me presents?

"We could have just gone straight to plan F." Black huffed, settling down with a hand over my thigh.

"Yes, and what fun plan F is too ... however, we shall go with plan B and plan B is how we shall go. Milady?" White asks, plucking up the skinny small present and set it in my curious hands. I gingerly hold the hard present trying to determine what it is. Knowing White it's probably a gag gift. "Here you are, love ... open it."

"A-Alright." I said, just going with the flow at this point. Hey, if this distracts him even for a little bit then that's fine. I gently tear off the wrapping as my mouth parts with shock.

It's a wrench.

The beautiful black sleek tool easily slides into my fingers as I move it about examining the mouth and long neck of the wrench. I pause as my digits encounter a crevice. I ease the lovely piece of formed metal around, pausing as I look over the italicized fancy font. I run my fingers over the lettering finding myself unconsciously smiling at the sincere gesture. Ah ... it's Joker. Joker signed his name on it and then ... I flip it over finding my own name with a tiny kitten etched in at the end of my name. I flip it over again finding two wolves at the end of Joker's name. This engraving is _incredible_! And this metal, it's the most expensive and practically indestructible of _any_ kind -!

"Do you love it?" White croons kissing my cheek.

"She better. I went to 23 f***ing stores just to get it-!" I immediately spin around, snatch White's jaws and plaster my lips to his. He pauses, taken off guard before eagerly returning the gesture. He pleasurably runs his free hand down my thigh forcing me up against him to which I eagerly return. I can't believe they got me a wrench! It's perfect too; the dimensions and the sizes are just like my last one -! Excitement get the better of me as I unconsciously bite his lip, nibbling on the lower. Joker sucks in a quick, startled breath as White pushes back, sizing up my strength.

"Hey! No sucking face until I get my freaking gift in!" Black complains as White's lips twitch into a smile. He pushes more earnestly, tightly clutching my backside as he leans forward smacking me into Black's lap. I run my fingers through his hair before he is ripped out of my arms. My eyes pop open spying Black gripping a fistful of White's hair, yanking him back into his spot.

"Awe~! Now whose the wet blanket?" White complains with a cheesy smile as he sits back, content with his little discovery. Ah~ too far?

"Now, for _my_ half of the presents." Black huffs, shooting daggers towards White as though warning him not to dare interrupt. White merely smiles as he leans back, obediently obeying while keeping an arm around my shoulder. I giggle at Black's jealousy as I take his gift. He's jealous of himself? How can that even happen?

I gently remove the bow and peel back the paper, a shiver running down my spine as I spy a leather case. My ... violin case? I slowly remove the rest of it flickering my eyes over to Black's cocky grin as he twirls my hair around his finger, as though waiting for me to jump him too. My fingers tremble as I unlock the latches, hesitating before I open it. Is it really ... what I think it is?

With a quick breath of air I flick the top back spying a beautiful black violin and white bow. This ... is perfect. Even the colors and what they represent. Black as the violin, being the one to always voice his opinions and the white bow, representing White working behind the scenes to make sure everything is perfect. My lips part as I run my finger over my engraved name, with the J much larger than the rest of the letters as it is used for both 'Jackie' and 'Joker'. Together as one ... me and Joker.

I love him.

I truly, truly love and I only want _him_.

‡

lol what do you think happened to Jackie this time? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


	6. Chapter 6

My throat closes up as a tiny tear builds up in the corner of my eye. Black immediately stiffens as White smiles, coolly wiping it away.

"Seriously?! You suck face with that happy go lucky idiot and start crying on _me_?!" Black demands as he looks over the violin for any imperfections.

"Yes...," I blubber with a disbelieving smile turning to Black with a wide grin.

"Y-Yes there's something wrong with it?" He asks, still trying to find the source of my tears.

"Yes Joker _yes_! Yes, I will marry you and yes, I will _love_ to be your wife!" I joyously cry wrapping my arms around Black's neck. They remain silent as Black returns the hug, still processing my words.

"**_Y_**e**_s_** .**_._**. **_y_**o**_u_**'**_l_**l **_m_**a**_r_**r**_y_** **_m_**e**_?_**" Joker asks with a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Yes!" I shout again too caught up in my happiness to head his undertone.

"**_N_**o**_._**"

"_No_?" I ask glancing back at a pouting White.

"**_N_**o**_t_** y**_e_**t**_._** H**_e_**r**_e_**, **_s_**i**_t_** h**_e_**r**_e_**.**_"_** They say as they get down on the floor on one knee, each touching a finger my the pendent on my choker. I stare at them, puzzled as they clear their throats.

"Joker?"

"**_A_** m**_o_**m**_e_**n**_t_**, **_p_**l**_e_**a**_s_**e**_._**" He says as he breathes out, getting out the rest of his jitters as he looks me in the eyes smiling broadly. "**_J_**a**_c_**k**_i_**e**_,_** w**_i_**l**_l_** y**_o_**u **_t_**a**_k_**e **_m_**e**_,_** J**_o_**k**_e_**r**_,_** i**_n_** f**_o_**r**_e_**v**_e_**r **_e_**n**_t_**w**_i_**n**_e_**m**_e_**n**_t_** u**_n_**d**_e_**r **_t_**h**_i_**s **_c_**o**_n_**n**_e_**c**_t_**o**_r_** a**_n_**d **_s_**w**_e_**a**_r_** t**_o_** b**_e_** l**_o_**y**_a_**l **_a_**n**_d_** t**_r_**u**_e_** a**_t_** a**_l_**l **_t_**i**_m_**e**_s_**, **_i_**n **_a_**l**_l_** p**_l_**a**_c_**e**_s_**, **_a_**n**_d_** b**_e_** m**_i_**n**_e_**, **_a_**n**_d_** f**_o_**r**_e_**v**_e_**r **_m_**i**_n_**e **_t_**i**_l_**l **_n_**o**_t_** e**_v_**e**_n_** d**_e_**a**_t_**h **_d_**o **_w_**e **_p_**a**_r_**t**_?_**" I smile and hold each hand in mine feeling their fingers tremble as they eagerly await my answer.

"Yes, Joker." I simply answer with a sweet smile. To be mine forever...I wouldn't want anything else other than that. The moment the words roll off my tongue my entire choker catches on fire.

"OW!" I cry, falling back as I grasp at the nonexistent flames. What the heck -?! Joker's smile only grows wider as the fiery sensation cools leaving my neck to recover from the sudden presence of heat. "W-What was that?"

"The sealing of our 'marriage'. See?" White points to his earring and his ear which is considerably red from irritation. I reach out and touch the area before quickly retreating from the hot skin.

"Why is it burning?" I ask, wringing my neck as I try to dispel the heat left. Huh? I pull back my hands examining my wrists. "The handcuffs came off!"

"Ah, yes. That's because you finally embraced your feelings for me; they wouldn't have come off otherwise." White smugly purrs.

"So, you were planning to keep me handcuffed until I agreed?"

"Well, that was part of plan F, Black's favorite."

"Which was ...?" I trailed off looking for an answer. What is plan F? Joker devilishly smiles as his warden half gently picks me up, smoothly kissing me on the lips.

"Allow me to personally show you what plan F was." White croons as Black deepens the kiss. I hesitate before pushing back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Black's fingers rub the nape of my back as his hair lightly tickles my face. White dips down kissing the base of my spine as he begins to work the one piece suit off. Joker's darker half plops me onto the bed, tossing his hat off and kicks off his shoes. I laugh under my breath and slip off my shoes too, letting the heat of our bodies take over. Black shifts over, captivating my top half as he nimbly slides his hand over my waist. Fire follows his needy hands lighting up my body like a match. I unconsciously hum as Black kisses my throat, curling my spine up. White chuckles under his breath, gently slipping his hand along my calf as he kisses my hip. A shiver rivets down my body from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Wow~

"Awe~ that's no fair. Switch with me, Black."

"No." Black growls continuing his little hunt for a soft spot. I smile and lean back letting his other half have a turn as Black shifts down to my stomach, kissing the soft area. I jerk back as I feel White's bare body press against me.

"Whoa -! W-White, where are your clothes?!" I demand as I hide my beet red face. Why is he in his boxers?!

"Oh? But you said that,"

"after marriage we can,"

"have all of you." I blankly blink as I stare into Black's earnest eyes spying his honest confusion hidden behind a wall of annoyance.

"Yeah, _after_ we get married." I emphasize.

"But we _are_ married." White emphasizes, tapping my pendent.

"Huh?" Black heavily sighs as he roughly pins me to the bed, sitting on my stomach in his full shining glorious red checker boxers. How do he strip so fast?!

"Look, that there was Wonderland's version of a 'marriage' or an 'eternal bond'. It's the. _Same. Thing_." Black huffs, trapping my jaws in his grasp as he kisses my nose. I squirm in his arms looking to White for a better explanation. White sighs and lays down on his side aimlessly doodling designs over my stomach.

"You see, love, that _was_ a marriage ceremony. Here, right now, since one minute and three seconds ago, you became our wife and us your husband, forever bonded together. It does the same thing a marriage in your world does." I lean back with a straight poker face.

No wedding?

No invitations?

No guest set ups?

No priest?

No church set up?

No stress.

No bridezilla.

No screaming or raging.

"A-Alright. I ... I accept that." I stutter as a blush spreads over my face. Joker's eyes slightly widen as he searches me face for any hint of a lie.

"Truly? You mean to say,"

"that we can do those deeds,"

"which have haunted my sweetest dreams,"

"for months now?" Black finishes, trembling with eagerness. A thick blush runs across my face as I nervously shrink back. What can I say?

"I-I-I've never done this before, Joker." What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to react? How am I supposed to - well, _that_? Is there a certain way or something that I'm supposed to do or what? Oh man I have no _idea_ -! Joker merely smiled at my flustered state as white leans over me, cupping my cheek as he gazes at me with those hypnotic eyes. He pulls me to my knees hitching me over his hips as he wraps my arms around his shoulders. I hesitantly follow his silent directions as my heart begins to pound.

"That's right, love. Trust me, I've done this _many_ times before. Stay calm and follow my lead." White purrs, running his fingers through my hair as he firmly grasps the soft threads, pushing his lips to mine. My heart sledgehammers against my chest as he delicately moves his mouth around my lips, lightly nipping at certain areas.

Am I really ready for this? To give myself entirely to Joker, my ... I hesitate to even think the word ... _husband_. I stiffen as he leans forward, gently placing me onto the soft covers. Oh? My blood strongly pounds as he carefully navigates his mouth about my throat. Ah ... that feels good. Like a soft pair of butterfly wings he dances around my neck fluttering his lips just hardly over my neck. Ah ... _OUCH_!

"W-White -!" I reprimand, jumping as he takes a gruff bite out of my neck. He apologetically smiles as he kisses the wound immediately retreating in tactics.

"Hush now, love. I'll take _excellent_ care of you." White comforts as he glides his hand down along the length of my side, resting his fingers just over the top of my calf. My grip tightens around his broad back as he softly caresses the inside of my knees. I shakily breath out as my blood begins to boil beneath my skin setting me on fire. I tremble as I kiss along his jaw forcing him to connect our lips. He chuckles under his breath pulling back with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Why are you shaking? I've told you, love, that I am very well experienced in this. I'm an expert." He comforts, rolling over as I am balancing over him. I nervously pull back held in place by his strong hands. My eyes sneak a peek at his bulging bicep, testifying his monstrous strength beneath. My heart pounds hard as panic begins to grip my wild heart. Oh man oh man oh man -!

"Y-y-y-y-eah w-well _I'm_ n-n-n-not!" I stutter peeling myself off of him. T-Too real ... it's just too real! I feel like I'm going way too fast. I mean, I'm hardly prepared for this ...

"Mind if there's a third in this little twosome?" Black teases, eyes gleaming as he zeros in on my panic. My blush darkens as he wraps his arms around my waist, yanking me right back onto the bed.

"B-Black?!" I nervously stutter as he pins me on the bed, sitting on my stomach. My legs immediately cross as he leans down drawing his nose along my jaw. Ah ...

"Now, does the little kitten need some guidance?" He cruelly teases, dancing his tongue just around my earlobe. My blood throbs as I run my hands across his stone chiseled abs, lightly scratching his skin. Black aggressively grapples at my hair shoving his lips to mine. I yank him closer forcing him to stay close as I kiss along his jaws. A hum emits from the back of his throat as he shudders, eyes rolling into the back of his head. This feels so ... strange. A fiery blast of instinctual heat flares through my body as I push back against him, amazingly forcing him back to his knees. White, from the corner of my eye, smiles as I give Black a shove, pushing him back onto the bed as a seemingly blinding haze covers my.

Joker is here, in my arms, ready to be ravished and taken.

"I - I'm doing it." I mutter with a nervous laugh, cupping Black's cheek as I tilt his head back. He painfully exhales an excited huff as I nip at his jaw, forcing the man into submission. I can't believe it ... I'm actually taking him over right now. I sit on his stomach, leaning back as White's arms wrap around my waist. I smile and fall into his arms kissing his humming throat. I'm actually doing it.

All the butterflies.

All the stress.

All the nervousness is gone.

All that exists here is me and my lovely Joker.

"Why, yes you are ... hey,"

"why don't we,"

"step it up a notch?" White hums as the annoying clothe separating us vanishes. The flame flickering between our entwined bodies blazed hot as a conflagration hooks us together. Joker seductively smiles as he pushes me against the bed, tugging at my bothersome garments.

"**_I_** t**_h_**i**_n_**k **_i_**t**_'_**s **_t_**i**_m_**e**_,_** d**_o_**n**_'_**t **_y_**o**_u_**? **_W_**h**_y_**, **_y_**e**_s_** **_I_** d**_o_**.**_"_** Joker answers himself, moving in for the kill. I suck in a quick breath and worm beneath their soft touches as Joker's jester half slips his thumb against my bare hip, tugging on the clothe. Without warning he painfully groans smacking his head against my hip as Black barks up a chuckle. My blush deepens. W-What does _that_ mean? Is he ... ?

"Oh please ... not _now_ ...," he moans, annoyed as a loud thump smacks against the door. I jump, yelping in surprise as my gaze shoots to the door. Who is that?

"Ignore him, love." White grumbles capturing my lips.

"M-Master Joker! Master Joker! The circus has caught aflame! The fireworks touched the top of the tent and it won't go out!" The man shouted from the other side, pounding on the door.

"**_L_**e**_t_** i**_t_** b**_u_**r**_n_** .**_._**.**_,_**" Joker painfully whines.

"The circus is on fire?!" I shout, nearly jumping up. He's going to let his circus burn because he's with me?! "White, go take care of that!"

"No...," he pouts before Black shoves White off.

"Well, go on _Jester_. Go take care of your precious circus. I'll stay here with our _wife_." Black emphasizes, tightly hugging me as he rolls over. Huh? I stay hidden as the door opens, a faceless clown waddling through with singed clothing. White heavily sighs as he slips out of the bed glaring over the clown. He collects his clothes all the while giving the poor faceless a dirty sneer. The faceless goes utterly pale as I peak around Black's shoulder. Ah, looks like he finally, uh, _gets_ it.

"**Fine**! But _NO_ penetration until I get back!" The Jester fiercely growls, wrestling on his clothes as he shudders.

"Yeah ~ _no_." Black hums with a dark chuckle as he rolls over once more, trapping me against the bed. I smile, mesmerized by his musky scent as my instincts begin to take over. He draws his tongue along my jaw as I turn my head allowing him full access. I jump and nearly scream as I spy a dark shadow near the wall, standing full and attentive in the corner. My eyes remain locked to Black's right hand afterimages, shivering from the sight. Wow that surprised me ...

"**** off and let them duke it out." Black orders under his breath hardly paying the afterimage any attention. The afterimage hold firm, unmoving and silent. An aggravated growl builds up in his throat as he whips around aiming his gun right at the afterimage.

"Did you not hear me?! Don't bother me right now!"

"Black, what's going on?" I ask gently pushing his shoulders back. Black grits his teeth, sitting on my stomach as he scratches his hair.

"The ****ing prisoners are acting up and are making some noise since I've been gone for so long." He huffs, running his hand over my throat. He leans in kissing my collarbone.

"W-Wait, wait. Black, you need to go fix that." There is no way that I'm going to let that continue. Especially considering the last time things got, uh, carried away and we were attacked.

"**** no! Not when I'm so _close_!" Black hisses throwing down his fury. I quickly jut forward pecking him on the lips. He slightly jumps before snatching hold of my arms, tightly holding me close as he deepens the kiss. I smile and tap my forehead to his.

"Relax Black. I'll be _right_ here for when you get back." I encourage, teasingly tapping his lower lip. Black angrily sneers as he rolls his eye practically going mad with utter vicious fury.

"_Don't. Move_." Black warns as he follows the afterimage. The second the door closed his angry screams echo through the jail. I release a pent up sigh and slump onto the bed.

Oh my gosh he nearly had me.

I place a hand over my frantically pounding heart trying to collect my senses before the door cracks open.

"Black, did you forget something?" I ask as a faceless enters the room. Over his eyes is a half mask with white swirls and clovers at the corners of them.

"Oh, there you are my lovely miss! I thought I heard quite a ruckus from in here." He pleasantly hums locking the door behind him.

"Locking the door won't do much." I miff, readjusting my black lacey underwear. Ugh ... and now he gets to see this. My heart pounds hard as I slide off the bed warily watching the approaching man. "I have a question; how in the hell do you know when Joker and I are getting it on?!"

"I beg your pardon?" He asks as a deep flush flashes across his face. "Ah ... oh. Oh my. Well - well this is quite embarrassing."

"_You bet it is_!" I shout utterly livid. "Why is it that _every_ time I try to have alone time with Joker you or one of your freaking goons come in and interrupt us? I'm sick of it!"

"Ah, miss? I work alone, you see. I saw you one day in the street and thought 'how fun it would be ... to kill the foreigner- ,"

"Yeah, good luck with that." I huff crossing my arms. He tilts his head thrown for a loop.

"Hah?" He shuffled back nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Do you have _any_ idea how many others have already tried?! You're _WAY_ too late to even think of such an original idea! Hell, Ace came before any of _you_ idiots!" I furiously growled. I don't care if he has a bazooka on him I will _not_ let him ruin this!

"Oh ... w-well, if you don't mind then I need to kill you right now-,"

"ENOUGH! I will not have any of this do you hear me?! Go find someone else to freaking harass! I've been through enough crap as it is already and I don't need some awkward half wit coming in here to mess with me!"

"T-That's no reason for name calling ...," he sniffed, turning away. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Are you _crying_?!"

"O-Of course not! I have something in my eye, t-that's all ...," he sobs wiping away his tears.

"Don't be such a baby! I swear this is by far the most pathetic attempt of assassination I've ever seen!" I hiss. "Get out of here! Get out right now before Joker gets back! I will have my alone time with him and none of you can -!"

"Oh, that's right! Master always told me to do this if my target gets mouthy~," he suddenly sang pulling out a bottle of perfume. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"Knock out gas? Can't you come up with anything more original?!" I shout throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh -!" He cries as it slips from his hand shattering over the ground.

"OH MY SWEET GOSH _NOOOOOOO_! I've broken his favorite bottle!" He screams darting out of the room faster than I could follow. Wait, what? Oh that idiot ... I swear, their 'techniques' are getting stupider the more they try. I cover my nose making my way to the door. Oh ... uh oh. I've inhaled some of it. The world spins in a dizzying circle as I fall back onto the bed. The ceiling elongates and stretches as everything begins to get bigger. Am I ... being shrunken again? Ah ... I'm losing my m-ind...

_BAM_

My head limply turns towards the sound spying Black with an excited grin before he spies the bottle on the floor and looks at me with his mouth popped open. Black ...

"Bah." I hardly utter.

"MOTHER ****ER I LEAVE FOR A MINUTE AND _THIS_ HAPPENS -!"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE BEING EVIL! XD 10 REVIEWS for the next~


	7. Chapter 7

BLACK'S POV

I heavily scowl as I lean back on the wall watching White entertain the tiny child with his hat. Her bright mismatched eyes fervently glow with each and every jungle of his bells as she reaches out in an attempt to catch them.

I left for not even five minutes.

She promised to be here when I got back.

She promised to let me selfishly ravish her body.

But she didn't include that she would be a ****ing toddler -!

"_Mother of_ -!"

"Black!" White barks catching my attention. "What have I said about cursing in front of small children?"

"S-Screw that you merry trash! I thought you said you secured the room!"

"I _did_. But then someone had to leave for a while putting off our little evening plans with my wife." An excited shiver runs down our spines at the mere word. Wife ... yeah. She's _my_ wife. Mine alone and no one else's. I was so happy when she said yes. Yes to be forever mine. Yes, giving me permission to finally get down and dirty with the ravishing woman, finally following my lustful and lewd thoughts.

But now I can't do anything to her because she's a ****ing -!

"Bah!" She joyfully shrieks as she finally succeeds in catching a bell. She tugs on it with all of her little might, making it wildly jingle with an annoying chorus. I woefully burst out in an echoing wail smacking my head hard against my desk.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY~!" I shout trembling with fury. So close ... she was just about to spread and then I had to leave and then that stupid motha humpa came and -! "_AAAGHGHCAHOFHHGHHA_ I WANT TO GO OUT AND TEAR EVERYTHING IN SIGHT IN FU - _FREAKING_ HALF!"

"Yes ... my feelings exactly. However, we cannot for that would be rude, now wouldn't it my little Jackie?" White disgustingly coos rubbing his nose on hers. She widely smiles and slaps his cheeks, crazily flailing her arms about in pure euphoric joy. He chuckles and kisses her forehead completely absorbed in her childish behavior. Ugh ... I hate kids. They're just plain annoying. Even if this is my wife here I can't help but feel pissed off every time I -

She adorably hiccups catching both of our attentions. Her face falls into confusion as her wide eyes look down at her belly, almost as though searching for the source of it.

I snort a chuckle. See, they're just so _stupid_ that -

She gives up with bubbling laughter flashing two single teeth. White smiles, completely captivated by her cuteness as he gives her a big hug. She struggles in his overwhelming grasp as he pulls out a card, showing her one side before flipping it to the other side. Her eyes remain wide as she becomes more and more amazed each time my stupid Jester half turns it to the other side.

Geh, so easily amazed it's not even funny -

With a wild shrill she snatches the card from White's hand, lifting it up to more closely examine it. She opens her mouth, clamping her lips over the card as she gnaws at the corner of it.

"Oh~ she's so _adorable_! Black, don't you think so?" He hums kissing her on her pudgy cheek. She shrieks with exuberant laughter batting his face with her tiny fists.

"She's slobbering all over you of course not." I miff scowling over her tiny body. Such a tricky spell ... not only do we have to find the origin of the stuff but we have to pinpoint exactly what it did to her body. I close my eyes in annoyance tightly gripping my arms. ****. We have to find the course the poison took before we can even begin to think of where to go for the ingredients of the cure and where he obtained it from and how he got it and -

"Black, hold your arms out." I obediently does as he asks keeping my eyes tightly shut. **** this is tedious. Where to even begin? The black market would be our best shot but even that is almost guaranteed to fail. I jump as a sudden weight is placed into my arms. My eyes bug out as I spy baby Jackie bubbling spit in her mouth as White backs away arms up.

"Be a lamb and watch our wife for me? I'm going to go and track down this little intruder." White hums as he shudder's into the air.

"Get your lazy a - _butt_ in here!" I shout. Too late; he's already gone. I tremble with the new prospect which hangs over me like a noose waiting for my throat. I glower over the bubbling idiot as she looks up to me with large doleful eyes, spit dribbling down her lips. This tiny, ever more frail piece of a beating heart is in my complete and utter possession. So delicate a simple mistake such as dropping her can easily end my own wife's life.

"Hey, Don't make a mess!" I growl, yanking out a hankie as I wipe away the residue. I have to take care of her while White is out having all the fun? What a load of _crap_! She squirms beneath the cloth's reach trying to slap it away.

"Knock it off brat." I huff tossing the hankie back onto the desk. Great. Just freaking perfect. Now what am I supposed to do? I kill people, not entertain little kids like that circus scum.

"Bah bah bah, bah!" She happily cries smacking my chest.

Yeah, I'm not dealing with this.

‡

"Oh~ she's adorable!" The female acrobat delightfully cries as she takes the child from my hands.

"Tch. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble!" I growl angrily glaring over her tiny form. Pisses me off so much ... I can't even do anything to her now! I turn on my heels heading back to the jail. If I was seen carrying her around no doubt they'll make snide and snotty remarks; of the which I would have to peel right off their stupid faces.

CYAN'S POV

A child, hm? Well, this is quite the interesting turn. I silently watch from the shadows as the female circus attendants blubber over Jackie's new confining form, amused and amazed at every little thing she does. My clock races as a faint flush finds its way to my cheeks. So cute~

I am so envious of Joker. He gets to interact with lovely children and smiles while I just watch Griffin have his fun with the gladiators. I numbly watch as someone calls for the acrobats attention, waving her over. She smiles and places the child down turning her back to another woman who was also called away, telling the other to watch the toddler. Their communication skills are terrible! Jackie merely sits for a moment, tossing some dirt in the air before the act becomes boring for her. A man pushing a heavy cart filled with shiny trinkets catches the little girl's attention as she broadly smiled.

Uh oh.

She quickly waddled off after the cart leaving her caretakers in the dust. What terrible skills they have in watching a little girl. I slip from tent to tent wary not to be caught. If a clown sees me or worse yet, Joker, I will not be let off easy by Griffin. Ever since that little ordeal with Joker turning into a faceless child Griffin has been obsessed with Jackie. Whether he truly notices it or not. My cheeks darken a tad as I hop from place to place among the crowd keeping my gaze on the little girl. If they get together I will not mind. After all ... my entire face heats with as I kindly smile; I'll have someone to play 'hide and seek' with if she does end up with Griffin.

Oh?

I watch as the toddler plods after the cart out of the circus. She has a lot of energy for a little tyke. I swing among the trees silently dancing through shadows. How far is she going to go? I jump as the man turns around, unsheathing a knife as he worriedly glances over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jackie, but I can't let this go on." He says, turning to the girl. She stops on the road eyes glued to a pretty little blade of grass. She falls to her bottom and plucks the strand out, closely observing the tiny veins within.

_SVIT_

I hastily shove the man's throat slashed carcass behind the bushes before Jackie looks up to me with bright, mismatched eyes. She wildly waves her arms as a big smile stretches across her cheeks.

"Cyan Cyan!" She cried joyfully clapping her hands. When was the last time someone has expressed joy in my presence like this? I crouch down and take her up in my arms nuzzling with nose with mine. So cute ... but, I should really return her now. I'm sure Joker won't let those women off easily. I turn to leave before her wide yawn catches my eye. Awe ... did she tire herself out from all that running? Jackie limply set her head to my shoulder numbly staring at her little prisoner piece of grass.

...

...maybe I'll just leave a note for Joker.

‡

AWE~! Cyan is such a sweetie! What do you think? Merry role holder or pedo role holder? PM and or review I'm curious about what you think~ 10 reviews for the next chapter :3


	8. Chapter 8

"Peek. A. BOO!" Jackie shouts, jumping out from behind one of the showcases. My clock shudders with delight as she pats the palms of my hands while shouting gibberish. I smile and pat her tiny hands back making her trill with delight before she runs back into the little maze. This is hide and seek silly; I'm supposed to find you and your not supposed to jump out at me. Well, that's how you explained it to me before. Does this 'hide and seek' come with a variety of rules she has yet to explain? Jackie's giggles echo through the large room as I easily track her. She peeks out from behind the bookcases with that large cheeky little smile before scurrying away crying out with laughter as she seeks for a new hiding spot. So cute~

"Mock Turtle, _come_!" Griffin shouts. I immediately dart through the shadows, kneeling before him at the entrance. He sounds like he's in a bit of a sour mood. I wonder why?

"Mock Turtle, why you no with Little Gurl?" He asks with a biting tone. I look up and take out my notebook.

_She is here._ His eyes narrow.

"Little Gurl leave Joker? Why?" I hesitate before answering. How do I answer this? I contemplate my words before scribbling it out.

_I kidnapped her._ Griffin blinks as his face twists in confusion.

"You kidnap Little Gurl? _Why_?" He asks, more perplexed than angry. I sigh before writing down what happened. "Oh?" Griffin jumps for a moment before swinging his tail in front of him with Jackie clinging to the end of it. He blankly stares at her as she shrieks with delight, yanking on his tail with all her strength. "This is ... Little Gurl?" He asks, kneeling down beside her. She looks up with her bright eyes batting at his sharpened claws.

_Yes._ Griffin observes her for a moment before darkly chuckling.

"This very amusing." He says playing with the little girl. I stand firm jealously watching as he plays with her. He stole my playmate. "I very excited. Joker knows?"

_I left a note._ Griffin burst into laughter.

"Perfect, comrade! Come, let us enjoy this little little gurl before Joker comes."

WHITE'S POV

"You truly are one of a kind, my dear counterpart, to lose my ****ing wife on our honey moon ... ," I whine watching as he raises hell in the prison. She is with Cyan, which is troubling enough, but the real problem here is that they cure is not here in Wonderland. To think that the last bit in wonderland was used on us a few time changes ago ... ah~ the terrible irony.

"MOTHER **** SON OF A ***** WEARING A **** MOTHER **** WITH ***** A *** ********* **** ************* ***!" Black screams beating off every curse in the book and even coming up with a few new creative ones.

"Relax, Black. Perhaps it is best that she is there. Besides, I'm sure Cyan will know where to fetch the cure."

"We already know where!" Black shouts kicking an inmate clear across the prison. Oh~ a new record. Impressive, counterpart.

"But let's just hope that Cyan has a better place than _that hell forsaken country_." I mutter making my way out of the prison.

"Where the **** are YOU going?!"

"Why, to see my lovely wife of course!" And to completely and utterly slaughter Cyan and Griffin for kidnapping my lovely wife.

‡

Sorry that updates have been so slow lately I'm very busy working on other projects like my book. I'll update when I can of course and I apologize for the shortness of this one!


	9. Chapter 9

CYAN'S POV

I nervously watch Jackie as she clings to Griffin's tail, dangling by the little hairs at the end. My own cow tail sweeps the ground as I glance back at it. I have a tail too ... and it's got a 'fluff' at the end like Griffin's. So why doesn't she play with mine like she does with Griffin's?

"Ha! You funny, little little gurl!" Griffin gruffly barks, swinging her side to side as she tightens her death grip on his tail.

"Fluffy, fluffy!" She delightfully shrieks trying to pull the tail down to her level and strangle it. Griffin chuckles and slips out of her grasp, waving his tuft side to side as he catches her attention. She leaps on top of his tail, stepping on it to pin it.

"Ha! My fluffy!" She hums hugging the tail. I unconsciously smile as she catches sight of my tail, immediately locking onto target and drops Griffin's tail. Oh~ I got her attention now. I lightly flip my tail in the air as she stalks closer getting ready to pounce.

"Mock Turtle, when you suppose Joker come?" Griffin asks curiously as Jackie pounces on her target, stomping on my tail. I jump slight and hold back a slight groan. That hurt a little more than I expected it to.

_Soon._

"And you know cure?" I hesitate.

_I know where to find it._

"And where is it?" Griffin asks as the little girl slumps forward. Oh? I tense, watching the little girl as her eyelids grow heavy. She fights it with all her strength as her body succumbs, leaning against my leg like a pillow. "Ah~ you tucker her out well, Mock Turtle." I slightly flush at the praise.

_Thank you._

"Oh?" Griffin's ear twitches as he looks out over the book cases with an excited grin. "Joker here."

BLACK'S POV

"MOCK TURTLE YOU MOTHER ****ING SON OF A *****!" I rage kicking down the door and shattering the lock to pieces. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ****ING COW?! GIVE ME BACK MY ****ING WIFE!"

"Now now, Black, we can be as menacing as we want after we get her back. We wouldn't want to frighten our little bookworm now would we?" White purrs as much more gruesome ways of death cross through his mind. I angrily glower over the tall hunks of wood searching the shadows for the cowardly man. I swear I'll rip him to shreds! Who the hell kidnaps my wife and then only leaves a note?!

"He is here, Joker!" Griffin's burly voice calls out. My gaze shoots up spying him perching perfectly on the corner of a nearby bookcase.

"Ah, good! Griffin, where is my wife?" White calmly asks while imaging a knife running through the bird brain's skull.

"Bah, bah bah~ bah!" Her voice coos, smacking Mock Turtle's mask as she tries to uncover him. Mock Turtle gently sets her in my hands wisely retreating to the safety of the higher grounds. They have the advantage in here. Jackie annoyingly squeals grabbing the air towards Mock Turtle. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth as I gently pinch her tiny palms. Look at me and not that stupid ****ing cow.

"You here for cure, comrade?" Griffin asks, soaring down to ground level. I slightly turn, covering Jackie from the buffeting wind. Her eyebrows push together as she smacks my arm. She wriggles and grasps the air towards Griffin, trying to magically snatch hold of his feathers. I sneer at her attempts and turn her around worming my finger in front of her face. Don't pay them attention, dummy. Look at me and _only_ me.

"Why yes. You wouldn't happen to have one lying around would you?" White diplomatically asks as he pulls out his whip. Don't, White. You'll scare the brat. White glances over his shoulders with a soft smile and his face goes mushy. Ew.

"Awe~ Black, you're concerned?" He coos using a babyish voice. I sneer in disgust and try not to throw up.

"Of course not. I just don't want the brat wailing in my ears!" I spit back, trying to situate her as she moves again and again. Oh just hold still you little ankle biter!

"Well?" Griffin asks, tilting his head as he looks over my Jester half. White chuckles, returning his attention to the problem at hand.

"Yes. Does Mock Turtle know where to get some?" I flinch as Mock Turtle smoothly slips into the light from a nearby shadow. It's more than creepy how he can do that. Although I do envy his ability to a certain degree. Mock Turtle flipped open the worn red book in his hand turning up dust as he flips through the pages. Jackie's breathing jerks before she sneezed all over my arm. I roll my eyes, aggravated.

"Stupid." I huff, wiping her nose with my hankie despite her struggling to push me away. Mock Turtle's eyes run up and down the pages until he finds what he is looking for, presenting it to White. The Jester leans in glancing over the page before he frowns.

"Ah~ I was afraid of this. A few of these ingredients can be found here in Wonderland but there is a number which can only be obtained in _that place_." White sighs and takes the book from Mock Turtle. "Do you have any books on _that place_ in particular?" Mock Turtle nods before vanishing, only to return a moment later with a pale green book. "Thank you." White purrs as he pulls two pages from the red book and places them in the green. Mock Turtle's eyes visibly narrow through the mask as he restrains himself not to kill White for hurting a book.

"Oh please you've done worse." I growl once again struggling to keep the brat in my arms. Mock Turtle's ears twitch with clear annoyance as he stares at Jackie's struggling. I force her into submission, holding her against my chest as I rub her back. Her struggles quiet for a moment as she leans forward, laying her head on my shoulder. Ah, she's pretty tired.

"Thank you, Griffin, Mock Turtle. Now, I have another favor to ask of you."

"Oh? What compensation will I get?"

"You won't get a knife in your gut, that's for sure." White dangerously croons daring Griffin to object to our request.

"Oh? That challenge, Joker?" Griffin asks excitedly as he brandishes his claws.

"Only if you take it that way." White scoffs taking out his whip. Mock Turtle immediately intervenes, placing a hand over Griffin's chest and looks to White, as if to ask him to finish his request.

"While I am down there I want you to care for Jackie. I'm sure you can handle that, Griffin. And Mock Turtle, you will guide us through _that place_. You've been there often enough to be familiar with it." Mock Turtle bows, accepting the request.

"Oh? What make you think I agree?"

"You owe us quite a few favors, Griffin. And besides, this is for Jackie's sake. Not my own so I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine."

"You better or else you'll be dead in your own bed." I threaten as I lightly bounce in place. White looks away struggling not to burst into hysterics as Griffin gives me a big toothy grin.

"It is deal, Joker." Griffin purrs reaching out for Jackie. My eyes narrow as my grip immediately tightens. I don't want to give her to him. I don't trust him at all. He tricked her into thinking that he was her lover and tried to steal her from us! "I will not harm little little gurl, Warden."

"Feh. I know you won't." I hiss, unwillingly handing over my sleeping wife.

"Well, we should be off soon don't you think?" White sighs looking to our guide Mock Turtle who only nods.

"Off to that *** awful place that,"

"haunts my thoughts and,"

"makes me tremble with fear,"

"just to think about. That terribly,"

"wonderful land,"

"**_T_**h**_r_**o**_u_**g**_h_** t**_h_**e **_L_**o**_o_**k**_i_**n**_g_** G**_l_**a**_s_**s**_._**"

‡

With a certain person's permission, of course and I will get back to you on that one. In the mean time check out 's fanfiction "The Dollhouse." She beautifully uses my character Jackie and even Jay later on! I greatly encourage you all to go read this fascinating twist on Wonderland and foreigners. **10 REVIEWS** for the next chapter~~


	10. Chapter 10

Special, special thanks to r eaper . d eath for the amazing help (just remove the spaces it won't come up right if they aren't there)! This entire arc is based off of her story the Dollhouse, WHICH IS AMAZING. The horror and plots and amazing twists to it even confuse me to the depth that she has taken, thinking through the story with all her characters in it and OCs. And thanks to those writers who let her use their characters. Check it out when you get the chance! Jackie and perhaps even her twin, Jay, are there ;)

WHITE'S POV

"Well now Mock Turtle where shall we be off to now?" I pleasantly ask as I brush the cotton candy off of myself. I take a small taste of the fluffy stuff humming along pleasantly as the sugary tuffs melt over my tongue. Disgusting. Sweets were never really to my liking. I glance over to Black who is busy stuffing the sweet stuff into a bag for himself later on. Honestly how can anyone stand s*** this sweet? Sour and tart are the best for any occasion.

_Here in the Candy forest is where half of the ingredients will be found._ Cyan holds up his notepad letting me read his message.

"Excellent." Revolting. I don't want to stay here in this sugar coated s*** place any longer than need be. Being kept from my wife is killing me. Why is it that every time we try to become one something interferes with us?

"Let's just hurry the f*** up and get this over with."

"I agree." I say thankful that Black is just as eager as I to be back holding Jackie. If it were for any other reason of being here no doubt he would stay here for a week picking his dinner off of the trees. Mock Turtle nods and quickly scribbles down three lists on the paper handing it to each of us.

_This is the safest territory here. We will separate and meet back here in two time changes._ I glance down spying a knife lodged into the ground. When did he throw that knife down? Cyan scribbles down a small list for the both of us containing only five ingredients.

"My, are you underestimating us?" I lightly threaten, tapping the list against my lips. Cyan shakes his head and continues writing.

_Not so. Those ingredients can be found around here. I'm faster and know where the more difficult to locate ingredients are within Candy Forest._ Without another pause in beat he hops into the bushes, vanishing with the shadows of Candy Forest. Feh, Candy Forest ... a territory where everything is edible. It's an interesting idea that perhaps I can take back to the circus, having a tent and the contents sculpted with sweet and sour things. That would certainly attract guests but I would rather burn then be within ten feet of the sugar coated hell.

"What is on the list, Black?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder as Black looks the list over.

"The eye of a hard sugar skull head, chocolate stars, bone shaped caramel, and ... the f***? Insulting jumping beans?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at the list.

"Sounds interesting. Let's start searching shall we?" I hum, splitting the list in half. "You get these here and I will go fetch these. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Where the f*** are the jumping beans and bone shaped caramel?" Black huffs, already agitated as he crumbles up the paper. My cheek twitches into a smile as I fold my arms. He's going to break and I know it.

"Alas, that is the fun of the hunt, my dear counterpart."

‡

"Fun fun fun~ oh so fun~," I sing along with the jingling bells, hopping down the river of cream. Sugar candy skulls hm? Well, I suppose they would be in a part of the place that is near desolate and up here in the hills is a good place to start. Tiny chocolate bunnies hop around in the peppermint patty bushes, glancing at me with gum drop eyes before continuing on their way.

I wish I could keep a permanent connection to this place. Then I wouldn't have to spend so much buying candy I can just come here and have some fun collecting it myself. That and watch all the other faceless suffer excruciating ways of death. Already I ran into three man eating plants with sour juices strong enough to dissolve flesh.

My lone eye scans the grounds as I come across a wide open, desolate field of rocky chocolate. Well now this place seems like a good one to start with. I hop up onto a large nearby jawbreaker, taking a quick look around the ground. A multicolored skull catches my eye as I sweetly smile.

"I've found it~," I hum, hopping over to the skull. Oh this is just too easy. I lean down popping the skull out of place and tie a rope through its eye sockets.

"My HeAd! Oh My HeAd! HaVe YoU sEeN iT kInD sIr?" The skull shouts in a twisted, warped voice. I turn the skull around to face it seeing it's unhinged jaw and single eye ball rolling around in the left eye. My cheek twitches into a smile. Oh goodie, I have something to amuse myself with here.

"I'm afraid I haven't kind sir. Where did you leave it?." I purr, kissing it on the forehead and nearly gag in disgust. It's pure sugar that I'm kissing. Bleh.

"Oh! I'vE sEeMeD tO hAvE mIsPlAcEd My HeAd! WoN't YoU hElP mE fInD iT kInD sIr? Oh! I'vE sEeMeD tO hAvE mIsPlAcEd My HeAd! WoN't YoU hElP mE fInD iT kInD sIr? Oh! I'vE sEeMeD tO hAvE mIsPlAcEd My HeAd! WoN't YoU hElP mE fInD iT kInD sIr?" It chatters incessantly, repeating the same phrase over and over again. I study the slacking jaw as it flops around, somehow producing the sounds without moving it's nonexistent tongue. If a good portion of this survives I could put this here on display. So many fun things to bring back to the circus to enhance my role. It's all simply delightful! A slight cracks snaps my attention to behind me. I barely duck out of the way on time as a powerful blow shatters the candy rocks I was just standing on. "Oh! ThErE iT iS! My LiTtLe OlD hEaD! SoMe sTrAnGeR iS tAkInG mY hEaD!"

"Well then, Mr. Candy Skull, I've seemed to have found your body." I croon watching as the twitching and clattering bones jerk back up. It freezes before sharply turning my way, leaping crazily high into the air before slamming the club up between my legs. Oh! What a low blow~

"Oh, My HeAd! CoMe BaCk WiTh My HeAd YoU dIrTy CoWaRd!" It shouts, before I perform a perfect line straight up with my legs, letting the potentially fatal move miss the luggage by inches.

"Hey now, be kind down there! That's only for my wife to touch, you know." I purr watching as the skeleton figure freezes. I catch myself with my hand and leap back with a small twirl, effortlessly sliding onto my feet. Oh~ it's stopped moving again?

"My HeAd! My LoVeLy HeAd! WhErE hAvE yOu GoNe?" The skull shouts, drawing the attention of the hard sugar skeleton. Ah. So the voice captures the attention of the body and draws it in my direction. No wonder! Silly old me, I forgot to silence this thing. I pop the skull up, feeding a rope into it's one eye socket and out its mouth. It's eye hatefully glares over me as I loop the rope around it's jaw bone, keeping the teeth from chattering.

"Now how will you face me, little skull, hm?" I purr, kissing the forehead. Bleh, I really need to stop doing that.

"HmCoMeMrSkElEtOn!" The skull screams as the candy eye looks around. The skeleton performs a perfect side twist, clicking it's bones together before bring the sugar club across my leg. I simply leap over the attack hooking my knee behind it's spine.

"Little candies should know their place, or else something just might _break_." I tease before slamming the body against the jawbreaker. A sharp crack rings out before it's fingers curl around my ankle and throw me across the field. My, what amazing strength it has! I had forgotten how fun this place could be. I don't come here often since this place proves to be more tedious than it is worth. However, I have also forgotten the joys of the Candy Forest.

"My, thank you so much for reminding me how fun it is here, but I really should be going." I purr, unraveling my whip for display. It's strength is insurmountable. It's bones are too hard for me to crush. How else to kill it besides it breaking itself? Oh, so much fun thinking about all the ways to kill it!

"MuRdErThIsMoThErF***InGcLoWn!" The skull screams in its muffled voice.

"Sweet things shouldn't utter such sour words. It makes me think you are tasty when in reality you are so sugary it makes me want to barf." I smile, watching it's body make a powerful lunge towards me. I crazily laugh before dancing away from the interesting creature, flipping over to a jaw breaker.

"Come on, dear skeleton. I am over here and wish to see you shatter!" I laugh, watching as it heavily brings down it's club across the jawbreaker. A defined shudder runs through the club and into its arms, traveling quickly through all its body. Part of its spine snaps before its arm falls off, and then it's knee, and then one of its ribs. My My~ I seemed to underestimate my opponent here. It went ahead and broke the large jawbreaker in half. I'm getting soft.

"Ha ha~ thank goodness I was wise enough not to block!" I madly laugh, mingling my cheers with the skull's screaming.

"EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK!WhAtHaVeYoUdOnE?! " The skull screams as the body disintegrates, grain by grain.

"I have collected the item needed for my lovely wife. Oh, what joys her body will bring me! I must, however, get her some appropriate clothing for the night. What do you think is best?" I hum, tapping my knuckle against the skull. It's eye rolls up to my face and back to its destroyed body, clearly frightened and now finally aware of the dangerous Role Holder that I am.

" ... SoUrThInGsToMaTcHyOuRtAsTe!" It shouts at the top of it's lungs, beads of nervous sweat dripping down its skull.

"Oh~ good answer." I purr, making the mistake to kiss it's skull again. I spit out the sugary saliva. "Despite your sour answers you are very sweet." Hee~ just like Black.

_"Shut the f*** up!"_ Black hisses through the mask, frustration and annoyance clear in his voice. I laugh and gently sweet a finger across the mask.

"HoWnOwWhAtIsThIs?AmAsKwItHvOiCeSsTiLl!" The skull shouts, startled at the little mask. I lightly tap against the hallowed head, listening to it repeat the same words again and again.

"Why the anger, Black? Haven't you found any yet?" Of course he hasn't. If he had he would be gloating instead of sulking.

_" ... Shut the f*** up."_

‡

I skip along to the small jingle of my bells, popping a lemon head into my mouth. I'm glad that I found these before I got sick from all the sweets around me.

"OhMyHeAd!HaVeYoUsEeNmYhEaD?" The skull shouts in a muffled voice. I heavily sigh and tap the hallow skull to the beat of the bells, singing along to the voices in my head.

"Oh~ Mr. Head, where are you Mr. Head~ it. Seems. Your body is dead dead dead with no~ chance. Of. Returning ever a~gain~," I sing listening to the skull sing along to the lyrics with me. Well, at least the skull knows how to make a bad situation into a tolerable one. Not that I care but it will be a wonderful amusement back at the circus.

My feet waver dangerously close to the edge of a sharp cliff, easily a hundred foot drop down. I glance over the ledge, pausing as I see the sharp tip of a brown projectile. Oh? I lean over the edge spying dozens of chocolate stars lumped together in a big, inviting pile.

"Oh how _wonderful_! It seems a cute forest creature has gathered them all just for me~," I happily hum, sliding out my whip.

"IhOpEiTeAtSyOuRfAcE!" The skull shouts, cursing all the way. So sweet and then so sour. Hm ... I lift up the skull, dabbing my tongue against its forehead. How interesting! It turns sour when it curses. I smile at the happy find and let it swing back to my hip. It tastes good when it is so sour.

I glance over the ledge humming along as I spy certain death among the bone crushing rocks far at the bottom. Oh now this is just too easy. The whip unravels before I lash it around a projecting root, hopping off the cliff's edge and gracefully swing down to the pile.

"Chocolate stars~ chocolate stars~ oh, look! Chocolate stars for Black and me~," I sing, clicking open the square container. Cool air brushes by my fingers as I pick up the chocolate delight. I'm sure Jackie would love to have some of this. Although I do not favor this taste Jackie is a woman and therefore likes chocolate. I chuckle. Just like Black~

_"I heard that you ugly mother f***er!"_ He spits from the mask.

"ThEmAsKsPoKe!AgAiN!" The skull chatters, trying to click its teeth together.

"Oh hush Black and concentrate on your ingredients." I hum, picking up some chocolate stars.

_"I don't even know where the f*** to start!"_

"Well you had better figure it out quick. The longer you take the longer you are holding me from my wife." I warn in an icy tone.

"Oh~YoUiSaDeAdLiTtLeMaSk. Oh~YoUiSaDeAdLiTtLeMaSk. Oh~YoUiSaDeAdLiTtLeMaSk " The skull babbles, repeating the phrase a few times.

"Well, how insightful, little skull." I hum, delighted with its observation. Well it's not wrong.

_"OUR wife dips***!"_ He angrily corrects along with more cursing.

"That all depends on who gets in her first." I tease, placing the chocolate palm sized stars into the ice box. I pause and take a look in the box. Where did the ones I just set in here go? I slowly place the next star in watching as a large pink mass expands and swallows the chocolate whole before reverting to its tiny, pinkie nail size. I smile and reach in, pinching the pint sized pest. This land really has strange creatures. It's hard exterior sticks to my glove before I roll it around in my palm.

"SoUrThInGsArEsOuRsTiLl." The skull chatters. I stare at the little pest, tilting my head as I smile. Is this sour then? I flip the vermin up, popping it into my mouth before biting down on the hard candy. Oh~! It's so sour!

"Why, thank you little skull. Maybe I won't crush you after all." I purr, feverishly searching the rest of the pile for more sour bugs.

" ... ThAnKyOu." It mutters, clearly self conscious all of a sudden. I eagerly brush aside some chocolate stars finding more of them hiding within the pile.

"You're mine now." I croon with an evil grin. I swipe up a few handfuls and bag them into another little pouch, devouring any others I find on the stars before placing them in the icebox. So much fun~ these things are actually very tasty for creatures that eat something as sweet as chocolate. Without warning all the little balls scream with horror. I glance up watching as they roll away with wide mouths emitting terrified screams. Did they _just_ realize I'm eating them? How slow.

"Oh!Oh!WhYhElLoThErE!HaVeYoUsEeNmYhEaD?" The voice cries as it bounces off my hip towards the path down here. Well I didn't even see that there. It was covered by the ledge above. Glowing yellow eyes study me from deep within a large burrow dug into the walls of the jawbreaker cliffs. Oh dear, it seems I have a visitor.

"Are you the adorbable little forest animal that collected these? Don't worry, I'm only taking a few." Otherwise these things are very difficult to harvest. The must be caught in midflight to make the chocolate the most whipped and stay at their tastiest. This little Candy Forest animal is very sweet to have gotten it for me. My eye widens as a giant bear bunny with large claws fit for a mole to have and fierce orange buck teeth crawls out of the hole. It's roughed up fur only adds to its fierce appearance.

Oh well that's new.

"I assume you are the one who collected these, yes?" I nervously chuckle, hiding the ice box from its yellow flashing eyes. I'll bet I can swing across so I don't waste anymore time here.

"KiLlHiMkIlLhIm!HeIsStEaLiNgFrOmYoU!" The skull shouts. Oh~ this naughty little bugger. I raise the skull and lick it's cheek bone as more nervous sweat beads up. Oh~ how sour! The more it wants to kill me the tastier it gets! Oh, I think I understand now.

"Your skull is sweet but your sweat is sour! How delightful!" I shout, taking another quick lick before the creature unleashes a mind obliterating roar. "Oh my. It seems my fun with the skull will have to wait." I fasten the knot to the skull waiting for the bunny bear to attack. This creature isn't made of sweets. I wonder what territory it is originally from?

The animal bounds forward with impressive speed, jutting it's buck teeth right across my throat. My spine falls parallel to the ground as I dodge the attack, turning to see it sink it's fangs into a nearby jawbreaker boulder. It struggles for a moment before ripping the chunk out, crushing it between its jaws before letting out a terrifying roar.

"StRoNgErThAnMyBoNeSyOuSeE! YoUwILlDiEaNdIwILlLaUgH!" The skull trills with laughter as the creature tosses the jawbreaker chunk into the deadly chasm. Foam drips from its mouth as it snarls, ears pulled all the way back as it approaches in a threatening manner.

"How cute!" I shout, silencing the mask. My cheek twitches into a smile as I set the bags and ice box down.

"CuTe?" The skull squeaks, rolling its eye up at me. Nervous sour sweat immediately begings to pour from my face as I untie the rope, setting the skull into a more rounded star so the sour liquid will be collected.

"My my, that's quite the bite you have there. Now ... would you like to feel _my_ bite?"

‡

This bunny bear is much more agile than I originally gave it credit for. I crack the whip by its front paw as it balances on its nose, keeping exactly four chocolate stars stacked on its feet from falling over. It was actually very easy to tame. All I have to do was stab it twenty seven times in the chest and place bloody lashes on every inch of its body before it started to slow down. I would _love_ to have this rare creature in my show!

"Good, good! Now, give me a little ballerina twirl. Unless, of course, you would like to feel my 'bite' again?" I croon, snapping the whip by its ear. The creature lets out a frightened squeal before flipping to its feet, twirling around on the balls of its hind claws. So cute!

_"Hey! Enough f***ing around! Did you even get the other one yet?"_ A frustrated hiss growls through the mask. The creature's ears twitch, looking up to my pursed lips. It's face visibly pales before it dashes off like a mad creature. I sigh, disappointed.

"Awe~ you scared it off with your nagging." I sigh watching it flee. As fast as I am there's no way I'll be able to catch up with it. Oh well~ another time then.

"AmOtHeRbEoFtHrEe,BuTwHeNtHrEaTeNeDyOuSeE,sHeWiLlU nDoUbTaBlYfLeE!" The skull shouts. Oh how fun! This skull knows riddles. Let us see ... a mother be of three?

A faint little chirp catches my attention from within the burrow it emerged from. Oh? It was a mother. A tiny pink nose slowly emerges from the hole as a baby hardly bigger than my arm hops out. I smile gently and trot over to it, watching it's white ears twitch with my every step. It's eyes haven't even opened yet. Oh well, since I can't have the mama I'll settle with this little cutie here. I'm sure Jackie would like something so adorable.

"Wouldn't you agree, Black?" I hum

_"It's a filthy animal."_

"Then you can give it a bath." I tease, gently wrapping my arms around it. "You are mine now, little bear bunny." I gently hum along to the jingling of my hat, trotting up the path I had missed before. I have what I need and now I get another little performer. Oh? I glance back, spying another one, this one black, hop out of the hole with the same puzzled twitching nose. "Oh look, Black there's one to help you out in the jail too!"

_"Shut the f*** up!"_

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on getting your ingredients instead of yelling at me? You haven't even gotten one yet." I tease, scooping up the other little bunny. So cute~ wait, of three. I glance within the hole spying a third clambering out. This one is a candy apple red, more like it's mother. I sweetly smile and brush my fingers through its soft fur. And then this here makes Jackie. I balance one on my shoulders and cradle the last one with care.

"Awe~! You three are going to grow up to be _big_ and _vicious_, won't you? I hope so." I coo, nuzzling my nose against the one's head. Jackie will appreciate these I know she will. She can't often cuddle with my other creatures but, while these are young, she can have her fun with them.

"I'll be over to lend you a hand, counterpart, since I've collected my ingredients." I think it's funny how he hasn't found even one yet. Pathetic, even. Is he _trying_ to keep me from my wife? I might shoot him myself if he slows me down any more than this.

_"F*** off and it's OUR wife!"_

‡

Awe~! So cute! They're still thinking about their wife even though they are in a perilous environment. So, about White. Creepy or sweet? Your choice! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~ and this is the one with Black collecting his ingredients :3


	11. Chapter 11

(((( www . fanfiction s / 8813826 / 1 / The-Dollhouse )))) Here is the link to the Dollhouse, based on a request. Just take out the spaces and it should come up. If not let me know. Oh yes, and it edges closer to M material in the *ahem* way towards the end~ Should I change this story's rating to an M? Let me know your thoughts in your reviews.

‡

"F*** this, f*** that too, f*** these, f*** all these in particular," I sourly grumble as kick a stupid candy rock, smashing it into tiny pieces against a candy tree. My clock pleasantly ticks as I see the rock being smashed beyond repair but falls back into its depths of anger and fatigue in an instant.

Not.

Even.

A.

Single.

F***ing.

_INDREDIENT_!

While White is having all his f***ing s***s and giggles I'm stuck unable to find even one f***ing thing! I angrily stomp down the various paths glaring at any sweet creature daring enough to cross my path. I've already eaten three gummy bunnies after they stupidly came up to my boot. But after the third they finally got the message. Stay. Away. FROM ME!

"Hey, hey, did you hear about the idiot that can't do anything right?"

"Hm? No, why?"

"Because he died!" Some high, squeaky voices trill in an annoying laughter. The f*** is that? I hop over a jaw breaker spying a rainbow assortment of jumping jelly beans. I evilly grin and pull out the bag, hopping into the clearing.

"Come here you little f***ers." I growl, snatching one up as it leaps over my head. I open my hand to slide it in the bag but it immediately jumps out, hopping off tree trunks and jaw breakers alike. I watch as it hops along with the others wildly leaping back and forth.

"Ha ha! Too slow!"

"He's so slow! Like a snail!"

"And stupid like a brick!"

"Hey, hey guys, do you know why he's so slow?"

"No, why?"

"Because he eats so many sweets that he's gotten fat!" My eye twitches as they shrill with annoying laughter, jumping all around the clearing without a care in the world.

"Shut the f*** up and get in the bag!" I shout making a grab for one jumping off my shoulder but miss.

"Nah, he's not fat!"

"Huh?"

"He's just gotten soft, that's all!"

"Shut the hell up and hold still!" I roar, crushing one within my hand. The jumping beans immediately freeze and gasp, all attention on me as I hear a small click. Ha. Serves you right you annoying little candy. I slide it's remains into the bag but it jumps out again, hitting me right between the eyes.

"Ow!" I growl, holding my forehead as it jumps away into the laughing crowd of jumping beans.

"So stupid! Did ya think I would get squished so easily?" It madly laughs as I lunge forward, struggling to grab even one of them.

"So f***ing annoying!" I yell, spinning around and miss again, "get in the bag you pieces of s*** candy so I can go f*** my wife!"

"Oh~ well no wonder you're so soft! He's got a wifey at home." One trills, darting by my ear. I whip around and b**** slap the bean to the ground. I watch as it bounces off the boulders and right into my open bag. I squeeze the top of it feeling it's limpness within the pouch. It's stopped moving? So all I have to do is step on the little f***ers?

"Hey, hey fatty! Wanna know why people love to eat us up? Because we come in different flavors."

"Yeah, variety!"

"So no wonder your wife doesn't want to devour you. It's because you only come in one icky flavor! So unorigional!"

"Gross! Who wants the same thing night in and night out?"

"So boring!"

"How _icky_!"

"What a snooze!"

"Shut the f*** up you orange flavored piece of s***!" I growl, lunging forward and stomping my foot hard over a yellow bean. I quickly pick it up and toss it in the bag. This one is also limp. So I just need to hit them against something hard and then scoop them up.

"Hey, I bet you came here with your lover to spice things up maybe? Want us to show her the real pleasures of eye candy while you watch?" My sanity reaches its end as I whip around, kicking a single bean to the base of the tree.

"You're just pieces of s*** candy and don't even have a d***!" I spit, leaping up to snatch another one. I know I need a few dozen of these but I've hardly collected two!

"And you know what? We _still_ have a bigger one then you do!" Their laughter grates on my nerves as I struggle to stomp the life out of the annoyances.

"Hey fat a**, come catch me!"

"What? You can't? Exercise much?"

"We're just fruity pieces of candy that can jump! You're a human with two legs!"

"Lame!"

"So lame! What a brick head!"

"Hold still-!"

A mind obliterating roar echoes through the forest as something large barrels right at us. I angrily clench my teeth and leap up onto a branch, watching the little beans scream and run for cover. Yeah, go ahead and run you pieces of s***. The beans all shriek in terror and gather in the middle of the field, banding together in one giant screaming pile. Is that some sort of defense mechanism? A large bloody white bear with long ears dives into the clearing in a hurried haste, whimpering. Those are whip marks on that thing. I'll bet that's the animal White took the babies from. Heh. Pathetic.

I perk up as the creature's massive claws land over the pile of beans before hopping deeper into the forest. My eye widens at my chance as I dive down to the petrified and stunned beans, scooping up handfuls and sliding them into the bag.

"Who's the stupid one now?"

"You didn't even catch us nitwit!"

"That BearBun did all the work and you just took credit!"

"Fraud!"

"Idiot!"

"Go die in a hole!"

I roll my eyes in annoyance and shovel them into the bag until it's bursting with easily hundreds of them. Better to have more than enough than not enough.

"Yeah ... but I still got you, you little pieces of s*** and you're all going to die." I'm going to enjoy watching them suffer and hear them scream.

"I hope it's at least in a creative way."

"How could it be? This guy's a numbskull! So dumb!"

"Stuuuuuuuupid~,"

"I hope I get to burn you all." I hiss before tying the bag shut. My head snaps up as I hear a babbling brook. I look over towards the sound scraping my sandpaper tongue up against the roof of my mouth. F*** this I'm thirsty.

_"Giving up?"_ White cheekily hums, chuckling away like an idiot.

"Go f*** yourself."

_"But I would need you here, counterpart."_ His trilling laugh strikes my last nerve as I take the mask off the belt and wrap it up in a burlap bag. Go choke yourself I honestly hop you piss all over yourself from laughing so hard. I tie the bag to my belt hopping over a mint bush. I kneel down by the bank of the chocolate bank dipping my hand into the water. Ugh, it's sour like lemon heads. Bleh! I glance towards the bottom of the deep pond spying a skeleton hand reaching up out of the sandy depths. My eye widens as I jump up, closely studying the caramel colored bones resting on the sandy bed.

"Gotcha." I grin, tossing my hat aside as I quickly undress. I remember the Looking Glass being a scarier place than this. It's grown soft since I've been here hunting down Forgotten. I toss aside my jacket and clothes tromping into the pond buck a**ed nude. Why the hell should I wear anything at all and get them wet? I'm only going for a quick dip to get those stupid bones.

I tread to the center of the pond before diving down. This liquid is so crystal clear I can open my eyes in it. Stings like a b**** but f*** that. I just want to finally be together with my wife for crying out loud! Swedish fish the size of my forearm scatter from the center of the pond and lay against the walls, carefully studying me as I dive to the bottom. The pond itself literally looks like a crater with no shoreline. My fingers curl around the caramel ribs breaking off as many as are willing to come off.

"F***!" I scream, letting out a lungful of air with the shout. My lips seal shut as I glare at my ankle spying a Swedish fish quickly taking off to join the larger crows of sugary fish. The hell was that? Did it just bite me?! My eyes widen as I notice their jaws, spying long sharp, needle like teeth projecting from their lower and jaws. Oh f***! These things bite!

I float up a ways, moving very slowly up. The swarm of flesh eating fish slowly follow me up to the surface. I slow my movements, edging towards the outer bank. Slowly now ... don't want to set them off. One of the smaller ones draws uncomfortably near, gapping it's teeth towards one body part in particular. My face pales as it twitches closer, opening it's jaws wide to reveal a second third of chompers jutting out of its mouth.

_Oh s***! _

I immediately burst through the surface and scramble up on the ledge feeling teeth sinking into my legs and even my inner thigh. I flip to my back and rip off the smaller ones by my calves and ankles before spying the one dangerously close to my manhood.

"Let go of that dips***!" I shout, wrapping my fingers around its soft belly. I squeeze as hard as I can watching it burst into jelly bits, throwing it's remains into the pond. In a split second the pond erupts into a flurry of struggles, each of the fish trying to get a bite of their own flesh. Go ahead and eat your own for all I care! I shakily exhale and grab around, making sure nothing was bitten off. F*** that was close ... that one nearly bit my balls clean off!

"Well, all the better for me really. Then I could be the counterpart to make love to my wife." White purrs as he draws from the forest. Three little demented bunnies squirm in his arms, huffing and squeaking as they turn their heads back and forth.

"The f*** are those things?"

"New performers for the circus." He clarifies, nuzzling his face into their soft fur. "I figured my wife would like to cuddle with them while they are cute."

"_Our_ wife, s*** for brains." I grumble, touching the more delicate parts of my legs. Ow that hurt. White's cheek twitches into a smile as he sets the creatures down, letting them curl up into little balls of fluff against one another. I grumble as I wrestle my briefs on, about to put on my pants when White catches my hand.

"Let me see." He hums delightfully, drawing his hand over my calf to get a better look. I huff as I sit back down watching as he he twists my leg every which way taking a good look on the gash near the delicates. "You cut that very close Black."

"I know." I huff, laying on my back as I shakily exhale. That would have been a pain neither of us would be getting over any time soon. Even just my legs hurt like hell! Hell they have sharp teeth!

"Is this sour?" His voice asks, softly kneading my muscle as he takes a small whiff.

"Disgustingly so." I groan, trying to rub the stinging sensations out of my eyes. Why couldn't the water be sweet?!

"Here, let me help, my dear counterpart." White purrs as his hands slap my cheeks. My eye narrows at the rough behavior as he pulls me up to a sitting position. Masochistic _freak_. I squirm as his tongue draws over my eye lids, licking away the sour plaguing them. Well, it's better at least.

"Hm~ this sour tastes good." He purrs, pushing me down to my back. I stare at his face, bored as his tongue falls over the blood.

"To hell with you, freak." I huff. Whatever just get the stinging to stop!

"Hee hee~ you're surprisingly sensitive." White teases as I wince. His teeth harshly graze a few wounds, making both of us cringe in the pain. I really want to hit him but my other half would love it while I'm stuck with the painful end of the deal. F*** he's annoying!

"The hell shouldn't I be? The sour is making it sting," I growl as he smoothly laps up the raw openings clean.

"It won't be for long. A time change or two will be plenty for them." He purrs, finishing up my knee before eyeing the bigger gash.

"Oh my. It looks like one nearly swam away with your balls." He teases, smacking his lips against the wound. Geh, at least the sour is out of the wound. To hell if licking it is weird. As long as it feels better who the hell cares? I cringe as he bites, making the stinging worse before he gasps with pleasure.

"_OW_! Hey, f***tard! That hurts so piss off!" I hiss, hitting the top of his head. He laughs and sits up, pulling out some bandages.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. After all, the only thing I could think of was 'what if it was _Jackie_ licking your wounds? What if it was _Jackie_ trailing up so delicately with her little tongue, so close up the leg?" He purrs, running his hand smoothly up my inner thigh. A strong blush slaps across my face as the blood surge makes my body throb with hungry anticipation. Yeah ... that wouldn't be so bad, would it? We both jump as a small notepad drops between our faces.

_My apologies for interrupting but we need to get going. Night will fall soon._ Mock Turtle warns. His eyes fall down for a moment before widening with embarrassment. His cow ears immediately turn to a bright red as he turns away, shakily scribbling something else down. _Please refrain from touching each other in such a manner while we are here. _

"Oh? Does this turn you on, Mock Turtle?" White purrs as his fingers dig into my hair, forcing me to turn back around. His lips press against mine in an instant, making Mock Turtle's ears turn red with embarrassment. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Freaking virgin. This is basically smacking my lips together. The only difference is that I have two bodies to do it with. I reach up and snatch White's smiling face with one hand, tossing the stupid idiot aside as I get up.

"Lay off. I need to put clothes back on." I huff before slipping on my pants. "Here are the caramel bones you need." I say, tossing the ribs at Mock Turtle. He smoothly grabs them and slips them into the bag. He eyes me as I squeeze out my hair, glancing over the clothes.

_You didn't go in the water did you?_ He trots down.

"Hm? How else was I going to get them?" I say watching his cow tail twitch. He smoothly glides over to the embankment and reaches into the water. I hope they bite your f***ing fingers off. His fingers dig into the side before smoothly pulling up a femur caramel bone. My eyes bug out as I see the results of his hunt, glaring into the water. Oh ... the walls are _covered_ in the bones and such. The only thing covering it was a thin layer of chocolate.

"Why the f*** didn't you tell me that earlier?!" I spit, snatching his collar. He simply shrugs and slides the materials into a large bag.

_You never asked._

"Enough, Black. Mock Turtle, tell us. What is next on the list?" White asks, interrupting us. Mock Turtle slaps my hands away before tearing out another list.

_Toy Town. The Cathedral has a Rosery which we need._

"Excellent! Then to Toy Town it is~," White sings, picking up the little bunny bear creatures. Honestly where the f*** does he pick those things up from? Mock Turtle catches White's shoulder before showing him another scribbled out message.

_We need to find cover first. Forgotten will be crawling around everywhere during Night._

‡

Uh oh~ I wonder what's going to happen in Toy Town? Well, **_10 REVIEWS_** to find out~ And the ending part with White and Black, was that too much?


	12. Chapter 12

GRIFFIN'S POV

I hardily laugh as I see little gurl latch fingers around tail, eagerly chewing on fluffy tuft at end. She teethe very much since Joker and Mock Turtle leave. It very cute how she try to hurt me.

"No, no little gurl! You watch fight now, yes? It is entertaining." I purr, tilting her chin towards the bloody massacre in the field. This is very exciting match. Best of the warriors are fighting monstrous, man eating plants that can spit flesh devouring acid at the gladiators. So enthralling!

"You no like this?" I ask, concerned as she turns back to tail and bites. I heavily sigh and kiss little gurl's forehead. She is so small in claw, I swear half of time I will break her. It make me nervous.

"Are you ready?" A gladiator ask, looking over little gurl. I breathe out smile and stand, waving hand over crowd. A hush immediately follow, stopping fight.

"No more fight until I return, comrades! I am very eager to see end!" I shout in booming voice, demanding all to pay heed. Gladiators in arena bow as nets from overhead are dropped. Good. Now I no miss fight.

"Are you sure you must go to the festival? Mock Turtle and Joker are not here." The gladiator ask. I smirk and tap gladiator shoulder.

"It fine, comrade! As a Holder of Role, I must go, no?" I hum, cradling little gurl in arm.

"But what about Mock Turtle and Joker?" He pesters. I roll eyes, tempted to strong hammer him but, like good man, resist. He is good fighter.

"They are not in Wonderland so why rule affect them?" I say, watching his face fall confused. A booming laugh vibrates throat as I slap back. "It is fine, comrade, fine! No think on it, comrade."

"Ba!" Little gurl cries, snatching finger. I smile and tickle little gurl stomach, ears flickering as little gurl trills. Little gurl pulls my claw close, numbly chewing on hand. Little gurl must feel hungered.

"You there. Dress little gurl in kimono." I hum, handing little gurl off to servant. She bow and retreat, softly kneading little gurl's hair.

"Why bring her too? She is very weak!" A gladiator warns. Eyes roll over to gladiator as tail flicks, annoyed.

"Enough." I finalize, watching fear paralyze faceless lips. He question me one time too many. A snarl builds up in chest before I lash out, biting throat out with teeth and spit it to side. Servant utters small shout, covering little gurl eyes as I toss aside faceless. He annoy one time too many.

"Clean this." I huff, licking off blood from lips. A few servants bow in respect, dragging off body. That gladiator annoying. Just like faceless who took over time changes ago, and stole name. I want to watch them burn for what they done. Joker think they dead, but I know better.

Faction still alive.

‡

GRAY'S POV

"So let the festival commence!" Master Nightmare shakily says as he widens his arms just as we had rehearsed. I make a sharp nod from the back of the crowd signaling that he can leave if he wants to. Master Nightmare immediately ducks out of view and hops towards me like a little kid.

"Gray! Let's go enjoy the festival!"

"Yes, yes." I breathe out a smile watching his enthusiasm ignite from seeing so many fun games to play. Technically, this isn't a Role Holders event. It's only a festival set up in town, free for anyone to attend. Although why a Role Holder wouldn't attend is beyond me. Master Nightmare darts between stands like a little kid, taking in all at once the bright lights. Even during the festival there are still people that want to kill him. Although he would be able to sense if they were planning anything.

"Hey! Hey! This looks like ... fun ... ," Master Nightmare's face pales to a sheet of paper as he stumbles back for a moment. My eyes flash as I slide a knife into my hand, stepping up beside him to see his horrified astonishment.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" A large group of people chanted in a large circle. I take a peek inside the group spying Ace and Griffin each holding a barrel of alcohol over their heads, eagerly drinking down the heavily loaded alcoholic beverages. Ugh. Such blatant displays of idiocy are repulsive. I hope they get a hangover that kills the both of them.

"S-S-So much alcohol _BLARG_!" Blood dribbles down Master Nightmare's chin as he looks away from the scene, covering his mouth.

"Here, Master Nightmare." I heavily sigh, guiding him away from the stomach wrenching scene.

"Ugh ... I-I think I need to lie down ... ," he chokes out, becoming nearly limp in my arms.

"Please walk yourself, Master Nightmare." I heavily sigh, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Ba! Fish! Fishy fishy fish fish!" I glance over to a little black haired girl in a kimono, smacking her little pudgy hands against the glass.

"Hey, hey now little girl don't do that. Where are your parents?" The man at the stand asks, glancing around for some frantic parents. I heavily sigh. What stupid parents leaving their child unattended like this. The little girl loudly huffs before turning around, spying a shiny bottle cap on the ground with her bright green and light blue eyes. Ha~ it will be troublesome to care for Master Nightmare and the child at the same time-

"Jackie!?" Master Nightmare shouts, immediately perking up. The breath catches in my throat as my head whips back, spying her hopping like a bunny over to the bottle cap before picking it up. She examines it for a moment before opening her mouth.

"J-Jackie, what happened to you?" I ask, flabbergasted at the sight. She's been turned into toddler! When did this happen? My teeth grind together in seething anger as Master Nightmare hurries over to her, quickly pulling the bottle cap out of her hands before she chokes on it.

"No! No no no!" She shouts, lightly thumping her tiny fists against Master Nightmare's leg. I quickly drop down beside her and scoop her up, brushing off some dirt down her front where she had obviously taken a fall.

"She's bleeding." Master Nightmare observes, twisting her leg up to reveal both of her scraped up knees.

"Where in the f*** is Joker?" I icily hiss casting a deadly eye over the crowds. I'm sure they know about this. So why did they abandon her?!

"Blarg!" Master Nightmare heaves over a nearby bush, getting to his wobbly feet. Master Nightmare was right. Joker is not fit to have Jackie for a lover, or any woman. The second I see him I'm going to drive a knife right through his throat-!

"ACK BLARGGG!" Master Nightmare again heaves into a nearby bush before I quickly cover my thoughts, holding Jackie against me.

"Let us leave, Master nightmare." I say, touching his shoulder. He shakily nods and leans against me for support as he wavers back and forth, clearly on unsteady feet towards Clover Tower.

‡

"I disagree with Jackie's decision to stay with Joker. Look at what's become of her!" I cry, gesturing over the girl running in circles, making a plane's motor engine sounds.

"I agree. They clearly cannot make her happy. And, while she is here in Wonderland, they are going to remember her and she them." Master Nightmare says, deep in thought as Jackie trips and falls flat on her face. I quickly come to her side, watching as she gets up without a tear in her eye and stares at a scrap on her wrist.

"But I can't send her back. Not now." Master Nightmare's eyes narrow painfully as he lightly thumps his hands against his forehead. Why not? Why can't she return home? My eyes soften as I study Master Nightmare. He tends to hold things close to his clock, not even reaching out to let others suffer the truth he knows. My cheek twitches into a smile. In that sense, I would have to say he's the strongest Role Holder of them all, making difficult decisions for the better good of everyone.

"It is far too difficult to explain. For now, we can only watch her and try to find a serum for her." Master Nightmare heavily concludes as he walks out behind his desk, crouching down in front of her.

"So, Gray, I order you to go find a cure while I play with this little cutie~!" He trills, his true nature revealed as he playfully holds her hands and bounces them up and down. She trills with laughter before dancing off, holding her arms straight out and proceeds to make airplane engine noises with her mouth.

"I'm gonna get you~!" Master Nightmare childishly cries as he chases after her, copying her airplane mode as he hops along the room.

I heavily sigh at their childish mood, spying Griffin wobbling off into the woods with at least four gladiators trying to hold up the larger man. I hope you suffer in the coming time changes with drinking that much alcohol. Or, better yet, get alcohol poisoning for all I care.

"Over here!" Master Nightmare cries, leaping over the couch. Jackie goes around the large obstruction, chasing nightmare around the room while delightfully trilling. I breathe out a smile. So that's it. He wants to get off from paperwork. I heavily sigh and stare over the large stack of paperwork. It can wait. Right now the most important thing is finding a cure for Jackie's current state.

I only hope that what Joker is doing right now is of the most sire importance because, if not, I'm going to slaughter him.

"Blarg-!"

"M-Master Nightmare!"

‡

Oh no! Baby Jackie has been set loose in Wonderland! I wonder what's going to happen now? **_10 REVIEWS_******to find out~


End file.
